


Burn me and I'll let you keep me

by ArmitageH, Pallascatevo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alpha Roy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Edward Elric, BAMF Roy Mustang, Bad Parenting, Bonding, Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Maes Hughes Lives, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Ed, Poisoning, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Royalty Ed, Sex, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmitageH/pseuds/ArmitageH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallascatevo/pseuds/Pallascatevo
Summary: Edward Elric is a Xerxesian omega prince, bound to serve his nation. He and his brother, alpha prince Alphonse, are sent to form a new treaty with one of the Omega princesses of Xing. While Alphonse is required to choose from Xingese Omegan royals as his future spouse, and news of sabotage is spread all around both countries, crown prince Ling Yao is ordered to direct the attention elsewhere.“Here is the plan,” he smirks, keeping a good distance away from the angry omega “You and I shall pretend we will mate for the treaty,”“Why?!” Edward barks, his small fangs bared in an attempt to appear threatening, but the alpha can only smile wider at the enticing view.“Because only then your little brother can choose his future mate without worrying,” Ling argues, carelessly relaxing against the wall. “Besides, I am going on a quest for the Philosopher’s Stone in a few days, and considering who you are, and how you are, I thought you might wanna join me,”Edward huffed in annoyance, “That could be dangerous for our nations,” he replied.“Oh! I'm not looking for the stone here,” Ling pushed himself off the wall, raising his hands when Edward growled in warning.  “There are rumors, about Amestris...”





	1. Elope with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Since the tags related to this universe are terribly limited I am going to clear something here.
> 
> 1\. Ed is omega (cute, oblivious and fierce)  
> 2\. Roy is alpha (possessive, jealous and protective)  
> 3\. Ling is strictly platonic with Edward, they are like brothers.
> 
> That's it, please enjoy. This is My FIRST fiction in the FMA universe and I don't have a beta to correct me nor English is my native language lest it be the last I know. :3

It is a beautiful morning in Alphonse Elric’s eyes, the soft chirp of the birds, the steady, soft flow of a small current in the garden of his appointed chambers. Xing was such a green empire. Whereas Xerxes was hot, a never ending desert, Xing was full of vegetation; trees, rivers, and a cold yet humid temperature. He feels a pang of guilt as he remembers why he is there; as future king, the heir to the Xerxesian throne, he has to choose his future mate among one of Xing's many clan princesses, a beautiful omega who will leave their country for the sake of a peace treaty, and forge a new pact, strengthening both empire's resources.

His older brother has always liked to point out every princess would feel honored to be chosen as his future mate, and a short distance from their homeland to their new home would not make much difference, but as he feels the peaceful chill in the air as he breathes, he can't help but feel anything but guilt.

A soft knock on the small parlour outside of his bedroom startles him out of his thoughts, and he quickly walks out of his room to answer.

“Yes?” he calls, opening the door, a beautiful maiden of long dark hair braided in a spiraling circle behind her head greets him, with freckles on her cheeks that cross her small nose bridge, soft black dots painting her beautiful porcelain face, big innocent eyes looking at him curiously, and then all of her face turns red. Before Alphonse can ask once again what the cute young girl needs, a growling panda peeks over her shoulder, and before they can attack, she grabs it, squealing an apology as she runs away.

“Scaring the princesses already, Al?” an amused voice asks from the other side of the hall the girl had ran down.

“She’s one of them?” he asks in surprise, running a hand though his messy, dusty blond hair and wincing. “No wonder she ran away,” he groans, looking at his long grey pajamas- most of the buttons had opened during the night, from too much twisting and movement on his bed while sleeping, leaving his toned chest visible.

Edward snorts, reaching his brother, raising his left hand to snap his fingers in front of his eyes, and Alphonse blinks in confusion. “Yes, of course. She was flustered because you’re a mess,”

Alphonse blushes and groans, moving to the side for his brother to enter. He wants to protest and prove his point, but he knows it is pointless to argue with Edward Elric, and instead he asks “How was your night?”

Ed huffs. “Good enough. Stupid Ling wouldn't have been able to do anything, even if he had tried to, if you wondering,” he crosses his arms as he walks to the bedroom, making a straight beeline to the walk-in closet “Have you chosen what to wear today?” he asks, surveying his clothes carefully arranged in the wardrobe.

“Have you?” Alphonse retorts at his brother’s pajamas. He, as an alpha prince, wouldn't have set foot outside his chambers in pajamas, but it was clear Ed, as an omega prince, didn't give a shit.

“I'm not the one looking for a mate. It’s you who have to woo the princess, not I,” Edward replies as Alphonse selects a grey pair of traditional Xingese and Xerxesian harem pants, an article of clothing both empires shared as traditional. He then grabs a long changshan of dark satin and red embroidered spider lillies.

“Will you join me today?” he asks as he begins to undress.

Ed flops down onto his bed, tugging a pillow under his arm. “Nope. I'm not supposed to be here remember?” he asks, frowning at the memory of the condition the counselors of both empire's had set for him to join Alphonse. His chambers must be next to the heir prince as a warning to any Xingese alpha that would try to court Ed, and he must remain ignorant of his brother’s advances with the Xingese princesses, as to not influence the prince’s decision, nor be a threat as another omega before the princesses.

‘As if I wasn't his brother,’ Ed thinks with a frown. ‘As if I couldn't defend myself and bite any bastard's head off at any moment if they tried to court me without my consent!’

“Brother, be nice,” Alphonse admonished, buttoning his changshan.

Ed smiles- he loved his baby brother and knew that Alphonse loved him back. They had a brotherly bond that not even their father could understand, but then again, there wasnt much King Van Hohenheim could understand; ever since their mother died, he had become a distant father figure. Ed was sure their tutors were closer to he and his brother than their own father.

“Ed! There you are!” Ling shouts, startling both brothers. The alpha prince had jumped down from the roof, entering through the window and running to the bed were Edward lay, flopping down on the other side, making the golden-haired boy sit up.

“What do you want?” he groans, turning and trying to push Ling off the bed.

The alpha prince seemed unfazed by Ed constantly poking him in the ribs; he knew Ed thought of himself threatening, but this omega in particular could only be dangerous when using alchemy. “Ouch! I thought after last night you would be more gentle with me this morning,” Ling pouts, jumping off the bed when Ed lets out an indignant gasp and grabbed a pillow. Ling then addresses Alphonse. “Anyway, you are due for breakfast in the east garden with three of the princesses. Lan Fang will take you,”

As if on cue, a knock was heard and Ling began to push Al out, ignoring all of the pillows thrown at him by Edward.

“Remember, be a gentle alpha!” he instructs, closing the door behind Alphonse’s back, and as he turned back to face Edward, a pillow smacked him in the face “And you need to learn how to be an omega,” Ling smirks, grabbing the last pillow that hadn’t been thrown from Edward’s arms. “Now. I need to talk to you,”

“What?!” Edward barked, trying to grab the pillow back. “Give it back!”

“Forget the pillow, Ed,” Ling sighs, throwing it out by the window. “I need you to listen to me, this is important,” he grabs the golden-haired omega by the shoulders, gently. He was a prince, after all, and he took his duties to heart; they would bicker and tease one another relentlessly, but Ling would never hurt an innocent omega.

Edward crosses his arms defensively in front of his chest, his molten golden eyes shone like cold steel, glaring at the alpha. “I'm listening,”

Ling hesitates for a moment. To involve Ed would only add heat to the fire that was running haywire between their empires, but he couldn't let the omega out of his sight. Not only was Edward under his supervision, but the omega would probably castrate Ling for not warning him of the dangers his brother was about to face. “But first, you have to promise you'll listen ‘till the end,”

Ed tries to relax, but the sudden seriousness his obnoxious friend had developed had him on the edge, “Promise,” he mumbles reluctantly.

“I'm serious, Ed,”

“So am I! Spit it out already! Is the treaty canceled?!” he growls, fear creeping into his voice, eyebrows furrowed. They needed this treaty, or else there would be blood and resources lost from both nations.

“No. But you'll want to have it canceled,” Ling retorts, back straight, shoulders square, eyes opened, the complete composure of a powerful alpha and yet, Edward Elric remained unfazed. “There is this group of revolutionaries… they want it to be broken,”

Ed quirks an eyebrow. “That's it?”

“They want to kill your brother,” Ling blurts out, all tact gone, “and any of my cousins he chooses as his mate,”

Ed takes a deep breath, the omega surprisingly calm for a life and death situation, especially one involving his brother. “Do you know where they are?” he asks carefully.

Ling braces himself, suddenly remembering the last time Ed behaved in such a way. He was visiting Xerxes when Alphonse had been reported missing and the palace was in havoc. Ed had calmly moved across the palace, yet when he saw someone suspicious, he would explode. He would growl in such an un-omegan way that had many of his victims in shame. “No,”

Ed eyes burned like liquid, heated gold- you could never know for sure if the omega was in his fierce, feral mode because his eyes were already gold, but if you were at his mercy you were doomed to know the difference. “No?”

“No!” he repeats moving away from the omega “The council just told me to fix it and I don't know how, except-”

“What!” Ed growls, making the alpha flinch.

“Here is the plan,” he smirks, now that he has a good distance from the angry omega. “You and I shall pretend we will mate for the treaty,”

“Why the hell would I do that?!” Edward barks, his small fangs trying to appear threatening to the alpha than can only smile wider at the enticing view.

“Because only then can your little brother choose his future mate without worrying,” Ling argues, carelessly relaxing against the wall, but ready to jump away at any moment, should Ed decide to attack. “Besides. I am going on a quest for the Philosopher’s Stone in a few days, and considering who you are and how you are, I thought you might wish to join me,”

Edward huffed in annoyance- despite knowing all too well the prince of Xing meant no offense, he feared the plan would backfire “This could bring great danger to our nations,” he argues.

“Oh! I'm not looking for the stone here,” Ling pushes himself off the wall, raising his hands when Edward growled in warning, never mind they had known each other since they were toddlers. “There are rumors, about Amestris knowing many methods to develop the stone and where to find some that already exist,”

Ed bites the inside of his cheek. “I don't believe my father will approve,”

“Oh! I already contacted your eldest brother,”

“You asked Endy?” Ed snarls.

“Yes, and he quickly agreed,”

“Of course he did! That idiot would do anything to annoy me!”

“Don't be like that, Endy is nice,” Ling said, remembering all those times they had sparred. The beta prince was humble, patient, and polite, Endy Hohenheim; the only prince that decided to take the king's name and wanted the crown, but couldn't have it because of his secondary gender. The crown needs an alpha and only a male alpha could take the throne, and otherwise the duty would fall on a worthy noble or citizen.

“Endy is an envious asshole!”

“I don't care,” Ling mutters, “All I ask is if you want to make this easier. I know that you would prefer to hunt these guys down one by one, but you could hurt Alphonse and if you plan to keep this a secret, he will be angry with you.” he tries to reason with the golden omega, make him see what a good idea his own plan was.

“He will be angry either way, f I tell him I am protecting him once again, or how I never told him I was ‘falling for you,’”

“We could just elope?” Ling suggests, resting his chin on his hand.

Ed snorts. “That's certainly not my way. He will see right through it,”

“Then explain to him how you are under the pressure of choosing your own mate and you finally couldn't keep denying yourself this feelings for me and how you love me, and-”

“Don't flatter yourself _that_ much,” Ed groans.

Edward turns on his heels, leaving the room, he was cruising through the door, ignoring Ling carefully following.

He needs to protect Al. His people’s tradition had made him know far too well his existence’s meaning was to protect his baby brother. In Xerxes, Alphas have the power, but Omegas are respected and venerated; and among all Omegas, the ones of royal blood were born to protect the kingdom and their familiars.

Edward had been poisoned, scarred and beaten nearly to death for Alphonse’s sake, and all he had ever known was to love and protect his brother. There were times in history where younger Omegas were forced to protect their elders, and all of those cases had ended with a death or many; that is why Xerxesian omegas are only required to protect those younger than themselves. But not Edward Elric. He would protect everyone if he could, and as he heard a pair of bubbly giggles from around the corner he knew he had to let Al be happy.

Seeing him smile and flirt with the small Xingese princess had made his decision for him. 

“We leave today,” he says knowing all too well that Ling was one step behind. “Your people better make the opposition follow us or else you'll regret making me leave my brother's side,”

Ling smiled at the warning. “Understood,”

 

 

***

Alphonse has had a wonderful day. Mei was such a beautiful girl, so intelligent yet so shy, so strong yet so delicate, humble but with an ardent resolve. He smiles wide, treasuring the memory of her smile, her laugh, her big, dark eyes brightening, and his grin only intensifies with happiness at all the topics they could discuss over a stroll in the gardens.

“Brother!” he calls, entering Edward’s chambers. They are surprisingly quiet, and for a moment he thinks his brother is sleeping, until he enters the bedroom and find it empty, the bed perfectly made with a single envelope sitting on the foot of the bed. He grabs it,and reading his name neatly written by his brother handwriting, he opens it and wastes no time in reading.

 

>>  
“ _Al.  
Ling and I were bored out of our minds, we went on a trip. Take care, be careful and enjoy yourself._

_I'll return before you propose to that cute Mei princess._

_Love you,_

_Edward.”_  
<<

He was startled by the sound of drums and feet rushing to the room, all he could hear was a voice screaming.

“HIS MAJESTY PRINCE LING IS MISSING!” closely followed by “HIS MAJESTY PRINCE EDWARD IS MISSING!”

And so the rumors began.

“They eloped?!”


	2. A mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos, to those that bookmarked waiting for more thank you all so much.

>>Why is Colonel Roy Mustang SINGLE?!

Roy Mustang considers himself a perfect gentleman with both Omegas and females alike, and yet he cannot seem to keep one for himself. All of them are beautiful things with delicate, soft bodies, radiant smiles and gentle voices. They are all well-mannered and educated, because in Amestrian society an Omega without poise can hardly be considered an omega at all.

But they are all too fragile and therein rests his problem. No omega would accept an alpha like as himself as their mate. Not that he isn't handsome, perfect and strong, an ideal alpha, but his alchemical prowess and reputation has every eligible omega and many alphas trapped behind a barricade of fear and respect.

The ‘hero of Ishval’ they say.

He likes to call himself the assassin of Ishval, the murderer of Ishval, and no matter how much he would like to forget, the blood remains on his hands and soul, a disgusting smell he fears they will sense. So he keeps his distance- his team is composed of alphas and betas. There cannot be a Omega within a kilometer radius of his office and he likes to praise the heavens that only the highest of high command is allowed an omega as a Secretary.

Maes would like to point out that all of his superstitions are nonsensical. Yet every time he approaches one, they tense, their usually soft features would twist with fear and their fresh, enticing scent would turn sour. But he doesn't care. He can’t afford to care. With all of his ambitions, a mate is the last small box without a check on his long, long list of great achievements.

So when a day comes, when he comes across a newspaper’s front page that reads: ‘ _Why is Colonel Roy Mustang SINGLE?!_ ’ on his way to the office, he just straightens his coat and continues his walk.

He no longer cares. His private life is of no concern to the press, and he doubts they will figure out the real reasons anyway.

*

“Colonel,” Riza greets him. A sharp nod of her head as she walks into step with him, dutifully following a single pace behind.

“Good morning,” he smiles, tilting his head slightly to the side so he can catch her eyes. “How are you going to torture me this fine day?”

Riza smirks slightly, her serious demeanor falling for a brief moment just to make sure that the Colonel knows she is not joking. “I believe Brigadier-General Grand was very clear in his request yesterday,”

“Oh? So no paperwork today?” he asks,more than slightly enthusiastic over the fact he wouldn't have to sign and look over boring papers for the entirety of the day.

“No sir. Also, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes sends a message,” Roy lifts an eyebrow at that, his dark eyes curious as he waits for the Lieutenant to continue. “He says ‘Wait for me, do not stick your foot in your mouth,’”

“When have I ever?!” Roy asks, feigning offense.

“When haven't you?” Riza retorts under her breath as they finally reach the Colonel’s office, surprisingly quiet for a morning; usually his subordinates would be yapping each other’s ears off, procrastinating on the tasks they had been assigned to fulfill. When they open the door, however, it is quiet, and Riza plans to ask if something is wrong before Fuery jumps onto his feet.

“Colonel!” he greets in a whisper, his dark eyes behind the rim of his black eyeglasses wide with worry. “Brigadier-General Grand is waiting in your office,”

Riza can see Roy tense, his gaze settling on the double doors that open up to his private office. Grand had said to meet in his office, and Roy had just gotten here. Would it kill Grand to listen to his own directions?“Thank you Sergeant, that will be all,”

Riza pointedly coughs, directing his attention to the rest of his team, most members of which are coughing from the accidental release of alpha pheromones.

“Colonel,” Riza calls, her voice warning as if to make him reconsider. Though he is an alpha, he is also a member of the military, and as such, he is in no position to present his superior officer with a challenge.

“At ease, Lieutenant,” Roy says,walking to the doors lead to his office. “Return to positions,” he orders as he opens the doors. He first sees the imposing, bulky form of Basque Grand standing before his wall-size window, a hand over one of the long red curtains Roy would have lifted upon arrival.

“Colonel,” he says, dropping his hand, and the curtain falls softly behind him as he turns. “I thought myself clear when I ordered you to meet me in my office first thing in the morning,”

“Yes sir,” Roy grits out, his hands tightly clenched behind his back “However, I have just arrived at the compound, may I ask-”

“Take a seat, Mustang,” Basque Grand interrupts, turning once again to face the window while Roy walks exactly sixteen steps from his door to his dark oak table and stands before it. A clear act of defiance in the mind of the general, whose eyes narrow minutely. “I need to know about the latest mission you were assigned,”

“Central city has not sent word of any missions during the last five months. I remember Führer Bradley using the words ‘Amestris is at peace.’ East City has not had any disturbances ever since the rebellion in Reole,” he almost fails to hide the pride in his voice at the mentionof how quickly he had dissolved the cult and its reigning false prophet.

Basque scoffs. “Surely you didn’t think that the report you sent was the end of that mission,”

“What else would you wish for me to-”

“ROY?!!!” a joyous voice calls as a man storms inside, opening the set of doors widely. Oh god, Roy loves Maes and all, but it would be greatly appreciated if he didn’t barge in while screaming. “Ugh! It stinks in here, could you open a window for me?” Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes addresses the unassuming omega that was walking with him, carrying a small briefcase.

The omega walks all the way to Grand’s side, carefully opening the top set of windows, letting all of the alpha pheromones drift outside.

“Lieutenant Colonel Hughes,” Basque acknowledges the other alpha with a nod. “Did you bring what I asked of you?”

“Yes sir,” he gestures to omega, who presents the case, “It’s all in here,”

“Hmph,” the alpha grunts, opening the case for a quick inspection before closing it and walking out of the office “Don't let our Führer down,” he says, without turning or bidding either military man a farewell. The omega follows the Brigadier-General out.

As soon as they are left alone, Hughes gives a tired sigh and plops down onto one of the leather couches. “I thought Riza gave you my message,”

“She did,” Roy snarls, producing some friction between his fingers to create a small flame that could kill some of the lingering scents the other alpha had left behind. “The nerve he has to show up and stink up my office,” Roy grumbles.

“Whoa, Roy! Tune down your possessiveness a little bit,” Hughes smirks reaching for a paper in his pockets. “Wait ‘till you’ve got a cute omega to get all hyper-alpha,”

Roy growls.

“Or a beta!” Maes amends raising his hands in surrender “You know no one is judging,”

“Yes they are,” Roy grits out, releasing some of his scent as he takes his place on his chair, “Now, tell me. What the hell did you do to get Grand off my neck?”

“Oh, you know,” Maes waves dismissively.

“I do?” Roy inquired, tilting his head to the side in amusement.

“Yes. I had you assigned to a mission,”

“A mission of what nature?” he asks, resigned to the conversation Hughes had laid out before him, no alternative paths or escape routes in sight.

“We just got word from the Xingese ambassador that their crown prince has eloped with a maiden of some sorts…” Maes explained, unbuttoning his coat to grab a file he had kept hidden inside. When he passed it to Roy, the Flame Alchemist immediately opened it, dark eyes sweeping over the words within swiftly, absorbing the information.

“It says that many immigrants have been appearing from both Xerxes and Xing. Why Xerxes?” his eyebrows furrow in confusion. Xerxes was a nation full of alchemical advancements, a desert nation that had grown strong from a life of sandstorms and scarce resources. After the Ishvalan War of Extermination, many refugees had trekked to Xerxes, finding the dusty nation reminiscent of their homeland, though Ishval was rockier than the vast shifting sands of Xerxes.

“Haven't you read the papers?” Hughes smirks, knowing all too well why Roy would avoid the newspapers these days; but from the corner of his eye he already spots the daily newspaper the cleaning staff tend to leave in every office in theearly mornings, and before Roy can grab it and dump it into the garbage where it belongs, Hughes has it in his hands.

“I tend to avoid non-constructive gossip,” Roy

Hughes laughs a little, throwing his head back just to annoy Roy with his dramatics. “‘Why is Colonel Roy Mustang SINGLE?!’, wow, I used to ask myself that exact question,”

“Maes,” he growls under his breath, he can feel his sharp pointy canines just starting to grow in his mouth.

“At ease, boy,” Maes ignored him, passing through some pages until he stopped before one story that was four pages long. “Here. Read,”

Roy grabs the paper out of his hands, giving his fellow alpha a sour glare before sweeping his eyes over the title that reads >>‘Xingese and Xerxes United by marriage’<< a picture of two tall young men is printed beneath the title. It shows a boy of short, dusty golden hair, a sharp jaw and fierce hazel-golden eyes; he was smiling kindly to another man, who had long black hair held back by a black ribbon, with a pale complexion, his eyes closed, seemingly to accompany his grin.

Both men wear elegant ceremonial robes. Beneath the image, it reads >>‘Xerxes crown alpha prince Alphonse E. Hohenheim welcomed to Xing by the current alpha prince Ling Yao’<<

“The princes are going to mate?” he asks in surprise. Such an arrangement was very uncommon, especially since they were both heirs, and both alphas.

“It says the Xerxesian prince is going to mate with one of Xing’s many princesses,”

Roy frowns deepens, his eyes roamimg over the information before coming to a halt at another image. A figure of a young man,barely visible in the shadows of many, many guards. Beneath, it reads >>‘Xerxes omega prince E. E. Hohenheim ’<<

“There are only three princes in Xerxes, which one of those is going to mate?” Roy asks, unsuited to court politics due to Amestris being a military state.

“Well, there lies the problem. We thought it was Xerxesian alpha prince who was to mate with one of the princesses. But since alpha prince Yao eloped with a maiden, we think it was the omega prince who was to mate with the Xingese crown prince,” Maes explains, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “It makes more sense considering the opposition; your token groups of Xingese and Xerxesian revolutionaries that want this union to fail, to start a war and bring down the monarchy,”

“But if the alpha doesn't want to mate with the omega, then there won't be any union at all,” Roy is confused by the whole problem. It’s too early for this. ‘What has Amestris to do in all of this?’ he wonders.

“Roy, Roy, Roy, if they eloped then they _obviously_ want to mate,” Hughes replies, tsk-ing.

Roy sighs. “Don’t ‘obviously’ me. It very well could be a ploy,”

Maes waves his hand dismissively. “Well, it really doesn’t matter for your mission, anyway. You should know, by the way, that Xerxes is a proud empire. They cherish their Omegas almost more than the king himself. The population is seventy-five percent alphas, twenty-four point five percent betas and that leaves only half a percent of omegas. Omegas are like gods there, and they want vengeance against the one who ‘bought shame to the omega prince’s name,’”

“So what exactly is my mission?”

“Capture the alpha prince. Send him to Xerxes.”

***

The dessert. One would say it was torture to walk it without protection, provisions or alone, but not Edward. He was born in one of the hottest cities of all of the world; fire could try to consume him and he wouldn't blink an eye. It was like a home to him, the heated desert sand, He loves the warmth, the comfort of the blazing sun against his skin. His mother used to say that he was a sun child,and nothing would tan his skin beyond the rosy color he was born with, nothing would dry his hair of the shimmering golden sheen it possessed and Edward had believed every word.

Of course, when he grew, he learned it was something else.

And looking back, he was reminded that Xerxesians could only handle six hours straight under the sun with water, while apale Xingese native was another story. Ling was dragging himself across the sand on his hands and knees, praying under his breath for water.

“I thought you had done this a million times,” Edward smirked, pausing for a moment so Ling could finish dragging himself the ten feet he was lagging behind Edward.

“Never without my servants,” Ling cries when he lifts his face to meet Edward’s slightly concerned but mostly amused eyes.

“Come on. We’re only one kilometer away from Xerxes first city,” Edward grabs Ling’s wrist and begins to slowly drag him forward. Edward was decently strong but Ling was reminiscent of a cat that had sunken its claws into the carpet in an attempt to avoid being picked up. Ed knew this firsthand, with Alphonse’s rampant love of strays...

“When did we pass the border?” Ling asks, obviously confused, seeming to either not care about getting dragged through the sand or not noticing . Maybe his brain had finally fried from the heat and he was beginning to lose his mind.

“Two days ago,” Edward smiles, trying to be kind to the delirious alpha.

“Ed. I cannot go on!” Ling whines theatrically, digging his heels into the sand like a stubborn horse, flopping onto the heated sand with a thump. “If we are barely going to reach the first city, then the Amestrian border is four days away,”

“You’re the one who suggested this! What do you want us to do instead? Die of heat stroke? No thank you,” Edward responded, dropping Ling’s wrist and crossing his arms. “By the way, who is the oblivious bastard that thinks you just eloped with a maiden?”

Ling groans. “Our ambassador in Amestris,” he basks in the short shadow of Ed’s frame but he wouldn’t say that aloud for the sake of a little rest, and his life. “I believe he is one of the traitors. If word gets out that we were to mate all along, most of Xerxes would back off in respect to you; but then, if the word gets out that I refused to mate with you, not only rebels would go after my head, but all of Xerxes; after my death, a war in recourse would be inevitable,”

Ed frowns, a tight feeling in his chest making him consider his actions, the consequences of his actions he normally didn’t pay attention to. “Maybe we should rest,”

Ling groaned. “Either way, I'm going to die,”

“Come on,” Ed scoffed, standing tall when he spotted an oasis in the distance. “I can see water over there,”

The corners of his mouth curl up in a smile at how fast Ling dashes forward; he follows slowly, knowing well what is about to happen. He can sense it in the way the hot air shifts direction, the way all the desert noise stops, the shifting sands, the sand mice skittering away from the oasis and the snakes darting beneath the sand; the vultures trailing above in the sky, awaiting the imminent death of one of the travelers, crying out in alarm and feeling the scene. The way Ling drops his face deep into the water, and suddenly there is someone else. Short, dark blond hair, tanned skin, and blood orange eyes he knows all too well. The newcomers hand connects with the back of Ling's neck, and seeing how weak the alpha prince was, he allows it to pass.

“My prince,” the spy bows in respect, and Ed nods back in acknowledgement. “Your father awaits,” he gestures to the left.

Out of nowhere, a large red eye materializes, dark long tendrils appear from said eye, with hands on the ends, blooming like a nightmarish flower, and Edward merely waits for his father to walk out.

“Father,” he greets grudgingly when Van Hohenheim appears. “What is the reason for this visit?”

“What is the reason for your departure from your brother’s side?” Hohenheim retorts, equally as sassy as his son.

“You already know people are targeting Alphonse, I’m just causing a diversion,” Ed explains.

“Where do you intend to go, then?” Hoenheim inquires, adjusting his glasses.

“Amestris,” Edward replies shortly, his answer subdued by an itch on his left hand, a tingling from his fingertips all the way up to his shoulder blades; when he blinks, the scenery has changed. Everything is white and infinite, stretching onwards for eternity.

“ _Hello Edward_ ,” a monotone voice greets, distorted and throaty, despite Truth not seeming to have a throat. It was almost fuzzy, the words having a ethereal quality.

“Hello,” Ed greets back in amusement. Lately, Truth had remained quiet. Ever since Ed had explained Alphonse’s impending mating, when the creature had asked if Ed would ever mate and Edward had answered ‘probably not’ the being had cut off their constant communication, leaving Ed to the silence of his mind. “You’ve been absent,”

“ _Your father and I had matters to discuss,_ ” the creature smiled widely, his faceless head turning to meet a stoic Hohenheim.

“Yes,” the alpha agrees. “We heard of young Ling’s quest,”

Ed snorted. “Yes, of course. The Philosopher’s Stone,”

“You know very well he cannot obtain it. Why do you encourage him?” Hohenheim asked, while Truth didn't bother. He already knew.

“Ling won't stop. I’ve been his friend since forever, I’ll be there to hold him if he falls, and at the same time, I can make sure no harm will come to Alphonse,”

Truth tilts his head to the side. “ _But there is a stone_ ,”

Ed froze, his face pale. “That's impossible”

“I'm afraid not. Centuries before you were born” Hohenheim explained “But it is growing weak and it seeks another perfect stone.Amestris is its target,”

Truth stood. “As you are going to Amestris, I need you to take this search seriously. Do not take it as a game to entertain the alpha prince. You will find creatures called Homunculi- be cautious, but do not hesitate to kill them,” He raises a hand and touches Edward’s left shoulder, “Use whatever means necessary,”

*

Ling’s eyes flutter open. He feels oddly refreshed and a cold breeze is tickling his face. He sees a roof and a constant movement to the left and to the right.

“Finally,” a voice groans. He meets Ed’s eyes, the man sitting in front of him. He is confused at the sudden change; Edward is no longer wearing his royal robes, instead he wears tight dark leather that hugs his slender frame perfectly, but he can hardly appreciate the view, his view impeded by a long red coat that shields most of his body. He has white gloves, hiding his hands, and his hair is held back in a long braid. Ling cannot smell the fresh scent of the omega. “You’re up,”

“Where are we?” he asks in confusion. Ed looks like an alpha with his strong and firm composure, but his height narrows it down to a beta; if he took off the coat, then no one would doubt he was an omega.

“A train. Reaching the border to East city,”

“You smell odd,” he groans. His alpha is confused at the unknown scent Edward has acquired.

“Scent blockers. If I have to pretend to be a maiden, then I might as well play the part,”

Ling bristles. “A prince is not allowed to use scent blockers!”

“Shut up! I'm not a prince,” Edward hisses as they make to leave the train.

“Good day,” a man at the station’s exit interrupts their conversation with a smile.“Papers, please,”

Ed gingerly reaches for two small rectangular books in his coat pocket and the man checks them quickly, stamping a certain page of each book and checking their names and pictures.

“Welcome back to Amestris, Mister Edward Elric and Mister...” the man looks as if he’s trying to hold in his laughter. “Ping Mao,”

“Thank you,” Ed smiles as the man leaves, letting out his own laugh at Ling’s alias.

“Ping?! You are calling me, the great alpha prince-”

“Ping?” Ed snorts, “Yes. Because as an omega of royal blood, my name can only be heard by royalty, so no one knows my real name. You, on the other hand, are a well-known alpha prince,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mulan and Ping suits Ling.
> 
> Truth relationship with Ed will be explained in future chapter's. The same goes for Hohenheim and don't Xerxes history.
> 
> Ed and Roy will soon meet.
> 
> I will upload the next chapter next Friday.
> 
> Please tell me what you think, point out mistakes ;3 thank you all for reading!


	3. Can't burn

They walk off the train with confident steps, people's heads turning left and right as they pass, stopping and doing a double take at the unusual people walking down the platform. Ling is wearing his training clothes, his big yellow harem pants and short yellow jacket, his long hair is tied by a white ribbon and some stray strands fall delicately over his right eye. Ed supposes he should have ordered one of the servants to bring a change of clothes for Ling, but while Edward could change his clothes and his scent, there was little he could do to change Ling’s face and clothing. They instantly marked him as a foreigner, and his personality and behavior were so bizarre and striking that almost everyone kept glancing their way.

“We should split up,” Ed suggests, making the other prince smirk.

“And leave you alone in a strange, new country? I don't think so,”

Ed rolls his eyes in exasperation; of _course_ getting rid of Ling would prove to be a strenuous task. “All right. Listen here,I’m gonna be honest with you. I need you to search for the stone on your own,” he had to conduct his own search for Lieutenant General Grumman so he could have a contact among the military, to bail him out when he undoubtedly got arrested, and to fill him in on the juicy details of the shadow world.

“Of course, Edward,” Ling smiles agreeably, nodding, “I'm going to search for the stone on my own,” Ed perked up at that. Maybe Ling wouldn’t be a stubborn bastard this time! “but, I'm not leaving your side,” the alpha prince shook his head, and crossed his arms. “There is no way I'm leaving an unbonded omega alone. It is my duty as an alpha,”

Edward wants to hit Ling at that, but he doesn’t want to attract even more attention than they already have. “What do you mean, you were going to search the stone on your own?” Ed voice is threatening and low, sending electricity down Ling's spine at the obvious challenge, his inner alpha growling in a sheer desire for dominance.

“It means that even if you are Xerxes’s greatest weapon, I'm not letting you put yourself in the way of excessive harm. That is Xingese tradition, and it would be irresponsible for me to let you traipse off by yourself,”

Ed felt his canines growing, his left arm tingling at the threat. He could break Ling with a mere clap of his hands. The alpha prince had never had a true taste of the power that the so-called ‘Xerxesian greatest weapon’, but that could be easily fixed. Just not on a train station platform with many innocent civilians, and where they could be seen- he could already feel the military’s eyes on them.

“Listen to me, Ed. You are an omega. You may be deadly in your own right, but you are still an Omega,” Ling huffed, turning his back to continue walking, as if this conversation was over. Ed smirked; a very stupid mistake. “Xingese Omegas are all well-educated, well-mannered and very docile. That is why a treaty between our nations for a bond between a alpha as myself and a Omega as yourself, would have never worked. Us giving one of our princesses away is just s-”

“Excuse me,”

Ed froze, his eyes widening in surprise as a tall figure stepped between he and Ling.

“I think you are causing a disturbance sir. You may not know how things are done here, but conversations are held where you won't be an obstacle to the general populace, ” Smug and polite, Ed smells the sharp and intoxicating scent, mentally congratulates himself for not swooning like any other omega. The power itself is mouthwatering, and would have most other omegas bearing their neck, hoping for a bite. Ed has always been an exception. Be it the fragment Truth within him, his royal blood, or his sheer stubbornness, he had never submitted to an alpha. They were controlling assholes, their superior attitudes physically paining him; their all-knowing attitude just because he was an omega left him unwilling and honestly, not wanting to submit to one.

Until now.

“Forgive me. It must be a misunderstanding; let's go, Ed,” Ling called, but was met with silence as the omega just stared at his back, eyes cold,

“This where we part, Ling,” he snarled, ignoring the slip of the name that obviously had the military men tensing.

“Edward. We leave,”

An alpha command. Ed smirked; those didn't work on him. While both Xing and Amestris taught Omegas to immediately submit themselves and obey an alpha command, Xerxes had no such custom. “Nah, think I'll pass,”

“Please pardon my intrusion one again, young man,” the military alpha turned to Ed, and the omega had to control himself, with how soft that voice sound, like the powerful wind raising specks of sand, raising them high in the air and letting them fall amongst the dunes. His eyes so dark yet possessing with a bright, mischievous glint and his short hair falling unkemptover his eyes, his skin pale, reminding Ed of the Xingese maidens using all kinds of products to have their skin look porcelain and perfect. The small scar under his chin and the other one under his eye made him look more seasoned, and Edward wonders how many tales this man could tell. “Ling, you say?”

“Ed!” Ling hisses, and when Edward bothers to look at the alpha prince once again, he sees Ling is already calculating alternative routes of escape.

‘ _He'll be all right_ , ’ he thinks ‘ _and maybe next time he'll consider asking before making plans regarding my welfare_ ,’ it was kind of douchey, but eh, Ling wasn’t exactly undeserving. Ed smirks. “Yes. His name is L-”

Before Edward is finished, Ling has flashed past the military men and is a few centimeters away from Ed. “You little… I will be watching!” he bolts away from the crowd and runs, aware that the famous military dogs are carefully following, but soon he has found his way out, and it is only then, when he is completely alone, that he curses Edward.

“My prince! ”a voice calls from his left, and then Lan Fan is kneeling before him. “Is everything alright?” she asks, concern clear in her voice.

“Did Fu remain with the omega prince?”

“Yes,”

Ling feels a growl rumbling in his chest. He didn't care that Ed was considered lethal in Xerxes, he was his responsibility, his to care for, his to see that Ed would have a roof to sleep on or under. He snaps out of his daze when Lan Fan “We will begin our search. Make sure Fu reports to me at the slightest hint that Ed could be in danger,”

***

“Roy!” Hughes is yelling in his ear the moment the soldiers begin their hunt for the apparent prince. “We should help with the search!”

“Yes. Of course, you go,” he says, without taking his eyes away from the boy.

“Are you crazy?!”

“How old are you, kid? ” he asks the golden-eyed newcomer instead of answering Hughes.

Said golden eyes snap, slowly turning his way, and he could swear he saw fire in them, molten gold creating a heated, sharp stare. “ _I'm. Not. A. Kid_ ,” he growls lowly. “I’m twenty-two,”

Roy was surprised. The kid looked like he could be a beta who had yet to grow to the full size his secondary gender, but he was so beautiful that he could easily pass for one of the finest Omegas in Amestris. “But you’re... so small,”

It was like a switch was flipped. Ed hadn't felt this feeling since that pair of bullies he had met during a diplomatic meeting in Creta. Thinking that because he was small he could be bullied, that because he was omega he could be treated differently. Oh, but they had learned.

“Oh yes, I'm so small that you can't even see me amongst the grains of sand!” he growls, calling his alchemy, he feels his arm transform, from flesh to metal.

“Let me show you what this grain can do!” he raises his fist to connect with the flesh of the military man but then he hears a snap, and there is a fire and dust and a flash of light. Hot, smoky air fills his lungs

‘A flame alchemist?!’ he thinks, his heart soaring at the mere thought of something so attractive existing. A hot alpha who was also intelligent enough to perform arguably one of the most destructive forms of alchemy? His smirk widens, but has to keep his mouth closed to avoid baring his fangs.

“My, my… he can bite,” the man is frowning, but there is that smirk, still ghosting his face. Ed wants to wipe it off.

“Bastard,” he feels his leg changing, and with a soft clap he summons a spear from the ground. “Don't underestimate me,”

He jumps forward, and they clash, the alpha looking seriously surprised and jumping backwards to avoid getting disemboweled. He quickly snaps his fingers but the fire belongs to Ed. It cannot burn him. The flames surround him, they acknowledge him as a friend, and that leaves the alpha bewildered. His frown deepens, his eyes narrow.

The sound of a gun shot pierces the air and Ed is leaping back, trying to avoid it.

“Keep back,” Hughes warns, reloading, his eyes glinting dangerously behind his glasses.

Ed smirks. He is more than ready to fight, despite the threat of getting shot.

“‘ _Wait_ ,’” the distorted voice is back in his mind, and he just listens while remaining defensive in posture. “‘ _The problem in Amestris lays among the authorities. Trust these men and earn a place among them,’”_

Truth really was a buzzkill. He wants to kick some ass.

“Very well. How about we call it a truce?” he sighs, releasing his hold on the Truth to disengage his alchemy. His arm and leg warp back to flesh, and he drops the spear, watches as it turns into dust before it touching the floor. He can also feel Fu relaxing on the top of a nearby apartment building, the old man probably debating whether to call for Ling or aid Ed himself.

“You just attacked two members of the military. You’re facing trial, kid,” the alpha with the gun says.

Ed sighs ‘ _are you sure I can trust these men_?’ he thinks, but Truth doesn't answer. Instead, the asphalt crumbles where he stands, and for a moment he thinks Truth has just provided him with an escape route, but instead the road caves in. Real subtle, Truth. He braces himself for a fall, not sure how deep the ground underneath his feet goes, but quickly, the flame alchemist jumps into action, and is holding Ed’s hand the next second, hoisting him up from the small chasm to his side.

‘ _Mmm_ ’ Edward thinks, ‘ _Maybe he is good.’_

“Be careful, kid,” the alpha smirks.

“STOP CALLING ME A KID!” he snaps, pushing the hot body away. “My name is Edward Elric,”

“Colonel Roy Mustang,” the man smirks, leaning just a bit too close for Ed's comfort .

A groan makes the couple turn their eyes to Hughes. “When I said ‘Look for a mate’ it didn't mean for you to seduce the man we’re supposed to arrest!”

“You'll arrest me?” Ed asks innocently, batting his long eyelashes, and even without his alluring omega scent, he knows it has the desired effect when the alpha’s smirk widens.

“Oh, I'm sure we could make an exception just for you,” he purrs, grabbing one of the (comparatively) small hands in his, and for a moment he marvels at how soft it feels, how rosy it looks, and just how damn well it fits in his. But he has a duty and he is thinking about it when he reaches for the handcuffs at his belt.. One for the hand currently in his own, and the other which seemed to have been metal just a few moments ago. Very strange.

Ed smirks, “Were I in a bad mood I would have cut your hand off for this, but I feel compassionate,”

“Lucky me,”

“Okay. That's enough, we’re taking you to headquarters, kid,” Hughes grabs a hold on the short chain holding Edward’s the couple together and pulls.

Ed groans falling into step next to Roy who just throws him a short smile and follows dutifully at Hughes.

It seems transport isn't a great issue in Amestris compared to the rest of the world. Ed knew very well what was the specialty of each nation and he could easily reduce all their labor fields to one word. Amestris was industrial, producing textiles, engines and machinery, Xing specialized in medicine, Creta in agriculture, Drachma in ore, oil, and precious metals, (though it also produced many politicians and had an exorbitant amount of infighting,)Aerugo in weaponry, and Xerxes in alchemy. But the full extent of Xerxesian abilities are well-hidden, only known by a few powerful individuals in each nation that knows well enough of their alchemical prowess to think twice before trying to start a war against the golden people of the desert. With their economy relying largely on machinery, it’s no wonder that Amestris not only has trains to pollute their nation, but also cars.

Mustang opens the door for him and Ed tries very hard not to roll his eyes. He fails. But nevertheless, he is pleased that the alpha is not doing it out of duty nor trying to gain something from him as a royal. In the eyes of this man, Ed is a common beta and the chivalry pleases his omega greatly.

*

“Please wait here,” Mustang instructs the omega, closing the door of his private office once Hughes springs past him.

Ed merely blinks, his eyes landing on each of the new faces. A alpha female standing stiffly near the double doors Mustang had just walked through, with blonde hair held up by a black clip; her eyes are closed but she seems alert and perfectly aware of his presence. The rest of the room is filled by men, three betas and one alpha. He doesn't pay much attention to the betas, they don’t seem like a threat. He could fight them off with a mere clap of his hands. The one closest to him, the one dutifully reading files, had gray hair with an undercut of black, his eyes averted as if to avoid looking at Edward.

The other one is a boy in Ed’s eyes, though he could be older, the round of his face and those big dark eyes under the round frame of glasses that dart away in shyness when Ed looks at him, leaves Edward with no inclination to even try and hurt the boy.

The last beta is a fat man pointedly staring at Ed. His hair is orange and Ed finds his lack of discretion annoying. He has stubble on his chin and just appears disgruntled.

He looks at the other alpha in the room. He has dusty blond hair that reminds Ed of Alphonse, and though he has a cigarette hanging off his lips, he isn't smoking. But Ed can't help but imagining his little brother with that careless posture, smoking.

Apparently, the blond man noticed Edward’s scowl that appeared to be directed at him, and glanced at him curiously. “Uh, you okay, kid?”

Ed snapped out of his hate-filled trance.“You,” Ed called, startling everyone in the room, all eyes on him. “Drop that shit. You know how bad those are for you?” he snarls, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

The alpha eyes widened minutely before he frowned in defiance, seeming vaguely amused. “The chief doesn't mind, and anyway, I'm not listening to you. Didn’t you just get arrested?”

“Technically no, and besides, I don't care. You'll kill yourself breathing that thing,” he repeats, moving a few steps towards the alpha, who just looks confused and irritated,

“No, they’re my lungs, and it’s not even lit, so I don’t know what you’re complainin’ about, ” The alpha snarks back, his eyes flashing. “Now go sit over there, beautiful, and be quiet,”

Ed hears the other betas whimper softly at the alpha command and that just irritates him more “Repeat that again, and I'll show you beautiful,” he hisses, grabbing the cigarette and crumpling it up in his hand.

“Okay. That is enough,” the alpha female calls “Havoc, return to your work,” she orders, making the alpha snort, but he follows her order “And you. Sit,”

‘ _Another alpha command_ ’ Ed thinks tiredly. ‘ _Doesn't anyone in Amestris use their manners?’_

“Sit,” she repeats, louder this time. It seemed to Ed that every Alpha in Amestris was used to solving their problems with an alpha command.

“Look here. Those doesn't work with me,” he sighs. “Please, don’t test me,”

“Alright, boss,” the fat man smiles, amused, “What do we call you?”

“My name is Edward Elric,” he smiles back, but his heart isn’t really in it.

The beta boy with glasses, and the serene-looking man with grey hair both smile, the former a soft smile, and the latter a small one.“My name is Kain Fuery,” the bespectacled beta introduces himself, then points at the orange-haired man. “That’s Heymans Breda, this is Vato Falman,” a gesture directed at the grey-haired one. “You met Jean Havoc,” a gesture at the blond who seems scandalized that his cigarette had been stolen. Fuery turns his attention to the only woman in the room. “And this is-”

“Riza Hawkeye,” she cuts in, her face remaining stoic, “You may call me Lieutenant Hawkeye,”

Ed rolls his eyes. For an omega to exhibit such behavior in Xing would mean a month in the Correctional Facility for Improper Omegas (CFIO), but in Xerxes everything was much different. Every Omega was allowed to stand up for themselves, rip the neck off of any alpha who was too bold, or if their advances were clearly unwanted, (though that was a stipulation and the law still frowned upon throat-ripping unless under severe circumstances;) but because of tradition and respect for other nation’s traditions, Ed was always joined by one of his bodyguards at every meeting. It was the duty of his bodyguard and friend to make sure every alpha, beta, and omega knew to address him as his position demanded.

“Very well, miss,” he says, but surprisingly his attitude doesn't seem to anger her any further.

He sighs tiredly when the beta boy continues to ramble enthusiastically, and the grey haired man nods along every few words he says.

 _‘I need to search for Grumman_ ’

He looks up. The roof.

He looks to his left. A door.

He looks to his right. The bastard’s office.

He looks right in front of him. A window.

He looks down, and remembers that this is the second floor.

He smirks, clapping his hands. The floor it is.

*

 

“What in heavens name are you thinking, Roy?” Hughes asks as soon as Roy closes the door to his office. “We should be taking that boy to the MPs or to the higher-ups immediately,”

“Didn't you see?” Roy smirks as he takes a seat behind his desk “My fire couldn't burn him!”

Hughes rolls his eyes. “I was dead serious when I said you should look for a mate, but not that boy! We don't know who he is or what he is!”

“What do you mean? He isn’t a boy, he’s of age,” Roy snorts, adding, “and brave, and-”

His memory basks in those fierce golden eyes, shinning like honey in the soft morning light, how suddenly they burned with defiance. Roy fell, like a bee drunk on sugar, lost in the sweetness and power it held. Oh! How electrifying it felt not to hold himself back, just trying to graze him with his flames, and yet he had laughed! He had laughed and smiled and fought back…

“You should be afraid,” Hughes commented, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly. “Yet you look like you just won the lottery,”

“I'll give it a try,” he breathes, relaxing on his chair. “But then again, duty comes first!”

“Yes. You should report to Lieutenant General Grum-”

A explosion cuts Roy off. A second later Riza is barging in.

“ _What_ _happened_?” Roy growls, running to her side.

“The boy,” she coughed. “He escaped,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read that in the a/o/b universe most alphas and Omegas have true mates, that term shall apply to this story as well, but they will never know. 
> 
> I feel that since Xing looks terribly alike Asian culture, during this time Omegas would be only known as a price that increases value depending on their beauty and status.
> 
> Amestris would be more careless regarding those aspects of life and Xerxes values Omegas as fighters. Roy believes since Omegas a so frail, if he were to mate he would marry with a beta.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to comment, leave a kudo or bookmark to remain aware of updates either way I shall update next Friday until the. Thanks for all your comments and support with all your kudos, thanks for reading guys!


	4. Chapter 4

He surveys the hall, attentive to the horde of soldiers that rushes past him. He has a hazy image of the last time he visited East city. He was a child shielding his baby brother from unwanted eyes, of course, most of the people that glanced their way did it because of their strange clothes and unusual appearance, not that any of them knew they were princes. At that time Colonel Grumman was their bodyguard and the man had made sure Ed and Alphonse had everything they could need to make the trip comfortable. The man had been so attentive, their father had requested he join them during the rest of the short visit.

And so Lieutenant General Grumman had become one of the few in Amestris that knew of Ed's true identity and one of the few Edward truly trusted.

“Hey there!” a girl called behind a desk “You are the boy who came in with the Colonel! Are you lost?” she asked tilting her head softly to the side, her big brown eyes blinked like an owl, attentive to each movement and breath he took.

Ed walks to her, ignoring the bells ringing in alarm inside his mind and everywhere in the building. She smells wrong. “Yes. I was searching for Lieutenant General Grumman's office”

She smiles “Oh. But there is an emergency alarm, Lieutenant General must be barricaded inside his office.”

Ed frowns, but not because of the small stone in his path. The girl smells terribly wrong, her scent from a distance is too conspicuous for an omega but closer the smell dims. As if it didn't exist. “I just need to know where he is. The bast- I mean, the Colonel send me with a message for him”

The girl smiles, perfect white teeth and two little fangs “Oh. His office is on the third floor. The left hall if you follow the main stairs, by now it should be crowded with militaries.”

Until now, Edward had always had some sense of protection towards Omegas, Alphonse had called it instinct and Winry had teased him saying it was an omega thing. This girl doesn't induce that strange need to shield the omega. “My name is Edward Elric” he introduces himself.

“Alice Nassir”

Usually, he would present his hand and be polite, but not with her. She makes Ed want to run far away and shield himself in the warmth of his nation, in the power of all the alphas that have sworn to protect him if he met harms way.

She blinks like an owl for a second time, her eyes darkening with something that makes his stomach twist in sickening fear, then she smiles, a predator grin “See you around Edward”

He remains in the same spot immersed in his mind. Too focused to even take notice of the full military escort making way towards him, it is until an old surprised voice calls him that he blinks out of short trance.

“Young Ed!” he greets pushing aside two men to reach Edward “Well, hello! ”

“Grumman” a soft smile taking over his features.

The man gives a soft laugh “Oh my. I was going to see what this commotion is all about, but seeing you here give me an idea” he extends a hand to the hall where he came from “Should we catch up in my office?”

*

Ed takes a sit as the old man relaxes in his big red-brown.

“Now. How should I refer to you? I see no bodyguards nor your father made an announcement if he was going to arrive in East city.”

Ed smiles “I'm here on my own, on a mission”

“I figured” Grumman mumbled sighing tiredly “Otherwise, you wouldn't have made this much of a mess”

“Don't blame me, old man. Your people are too paranoid. They had me arrested” he said feigning anger and indignation.

“They probably would have thought of it first if they knew who you are,” the old man said with a soft gruffly laugh “Be honest kid. What have you done this time?”

“Nothing” Ed frowned, the image of last time he had been in Amestris fresh behind his eyes “Amestris is in danger. They are creatures I was sent to hunt”

“You are planning on using your alchemy” the man stated, not bothering to ask considering every person with the blood of Xerxes has alchemy ingrained to their lives.

“Of course. I need an alchemy pass and a clearance to access Amestris military files”

“That is not something you can get easily young man. To use alchemy you need to become a state alchemist and to access military files you need to be a Militar” Grumman explained with a soft smile “But you already knew that”

“Yup. Either way, I will become a military dog for a while”

“Then, what do you need?”

Ed stood to survey the room as he walked around with short, slow steps “I need you to put me under a person who you trust. They won't learn my identity yet, they will help me, they will do as I say, they will send me on missions to places that I want to go and they will shelter me, they won't learn my secondary gender and by all means; they must be clean and well mannered”

Grumman smiled very widely as he thought of the right person to care for the prince “I'll call for them” he said as he grabbed his phone to dial the colonel.

***

Roy was ready to pound his head through a wall. With all the times Hughes kept saying ‘I told you!’ the pain would be a welcoming distraction from all the constant noise and the soldiers running around in alarm.

It was clear he was in trouble.

“Colonel Mustang, sir!” a man gave a salute standing stiffly before the general “Lieutenant General Grumman demanded your presence in his office, immediately. ”

“You are screwed,” Hughes said wide eyes as the soldier was leaving.

He grunted in acknowledgment walking out of his office, the brat had made an immense hole in the floor that would need alchemy to seal and then good handwork to leave it how it was. He heard Riza dutifully following behind him, in other circumstances, the knowledge of her solid presence would have lifted some of the weight off his shoulders, yet the tension was too much.

“Stay in the office Lieutenant, that's an order.”

He heard her stop.

“Yes sir.”

“Oh Roy? ” a feminine voice calls him with a giggle “I saw your little pet a few minutes ago”

He froze turning to meet big brown attentive eyes studying every movement he made “What?”

“Your new pet.” she pouted “It is so unfair, I thought you didn't like omegas”

“I don't follow miss Nassir” he continued walking ignoring her dreamy sigh.

“stay out of trouble love. I'll hate to say goodbye”

***

“Prince Alphonse?”

She woke him up. Startled he found he had fallen asleep in the western gardens of the palace. He had a tiresome day avoiding most princesses, the high council did not like his attention solely focused on Mei, it seemed to have insulted the different clans and without Ed to distract them, courting a princess prove to be harder than he had originally thought.

“Yes?”

“A letter my prince” The maid answered delivering a thin black envelope.

“Endy?” he wondered out loud, dismissing the maid with a small smile.

He frowned as he read:

‘  
Alphonse, I know you want to look for your brother. Desist, father wants Edward where he is at the moment. Knowing your personality you will wait one month for Edward to return, I ask you that you wait longer or else, attain to the consequences.

Royal Adviser Endy Hohenheim  
’

“Oh brother” he groaned “What have you accepted this time?” he would wait. For now.

***

He knocked and the immediate ‘come in’ he received was amicable instead of angered.

“Sir, I was a-” he saw the blond there, lounging on the couch with a big smile on his face as he continued to talk with the Lieutenant.

“Oh, Colonel Mustang”

“Him?! You are assigning me to this bastard” the brat exclaimed standing.

“Sadly for you Ed, I am. There is no one else I could trust and he is also already used to your antics, you'll get along just fine.” the old man smirked as he explained himself to the brat, leaving Roy to gaze between them in confusion.

“Fine.” he groaned “I'm in your care bastard”

“Wai- what?”

“Colonel Mustang. I'll be assigning young Edward to your care. You must protect him-”

“I can protect myself”

“Watch over him at all times” he continued ignoring Edward’s protest “The state alchemist exam will take place in two weeks, but I could make it be done in five”

“Please do so” He stood next to Roy “Let's go”

“What? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short, but! I had test week and I have another final on Monday, so next week chapter is going to be long and so on for a month since I have a month break! Yay!
> 
> On other news, user Plotbunnyabyss has volunteered to beta this fic, so chapter 1 is already corrected, you could go back and read, it is so good! So another Yay! 
> 
> Thank you all for commenting and leaving kudos! Also to those that bookmark. You guys have my gratitude :3
> 
> I like to think Alphonse is incredibly protective of Edward


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, comments and kudos. :3

He shouldn't be surprised by the nasty and disbelieving glare the blond alpha send his way, he would have poked his tongue out but Alphonse liked to point out that was a very omega thing to do -or else he could be labeled as a brat-. So he stifled his smug smile and stepped into the car in the copilot seat.

“Colonel, sir. Are you confident you are not in need of any company?” she asked as Roy turned on the engine.

“It is okay Lieutenant” he tried to give her a reassuring smile, something that would definitely say he wasn't in trouble, but that went out of the window when she saw Ed walking down the hall and went to do fight with him. Had General Grumman not arrived to order the soldiers to have her arrested Roy would probably never have this particular conversation.

What would the outcome have been? 

Well, if he took into account the big feral smile the golden boy had as he destroyed another wall to shield himself from the bullets, then he knew Riza would have a long trip to the infirmary. He gave a long internal sigh. The panic he felt for Riza's sake and the way his heart hammered against his ribcage in fear at all the bullets following after the boy. 

“God dammit” he whispered driving out of the parking lot. Gold eyes were looking at him very intently “What?”

“Is all of Amestris that bad mouthed or is it just you?” he asked tilting his head to the side making some of his long bangs fall to the mercy of gravity, they smoothly moved to the side leaving a few strands behind.

“Let's just say, that if they are having a rare and terrible day, then yes. They will be bad mouthed” 

Ed turned to the window, his chin was propped in his hand.

“Are all Xingese people brats or is it just you.”

Ed blinked as a smirked inched his face “It is all me; and I'm not from Xing. You have some Xing's facial features…”

“I had family there” 

“Do you visit ofter?”

“Had Edward” He said not really caring gold eyes was trying to talk about his dead parents.

“Ed. Only my father calls me Edward and it gives me goosebumps to hear it from you” he smiled relaxing for a moment until the bastard had stopped in front of a small rectangular box, fixed in between a row of rectangular boxes that came to an end of the street and another row of wider and taller buildings began. 

For Ed tastes Amestris continued to be the most monotone country. Every city was the same and he could easily point out only small towns like Resembool held nice architecture and people that made worth paying Amestris some attention. Xing on the other hand was all about wooden big houses, tall with wide open spaces. He remembered once visiting a friend of Ling whose bedroom could be seen from the entrance as the man had forgotten to close all the bamboo paper doors and divisions. At last Xerxes architecture was all majestic, every house, no matter their income, would be made by marble and stones to keep the homes cold at day.

“Tell me this is not your house” he said closing his eyes. It would have been nice to have a place where he could breath and read in peace.

“Yes it is” Roy smirked ignoring his evident discomfort, he tuned off the engine and walked out. He was about to open Ed's door out of politeness, but he snapped himself out of it when Ed was quick to meet him out of the car a deep frown on his face.

“Whatever” he grumbled need his breath, his eyes wandered all around him. To the rows of trees in front of each house -perfect to hide Fu- to the open spaces on the tallest buildings. 

Roy walked up the small set of stairs to a beautiful roble door. As he unlocked the door he came into a terrible realization. ‘Gold eyes would be the first person to enter his nest since Madame Christmas decided it was his duty to visit her…’. Mysteriously, he didn't felt troubled by the realization nor found a reason why he should back out of the ‘special assignment’.

When he opened the door, he gave the beta a moment to explore even if that was an well known as an omega thing to do. Omegas need time to adjust to a new nest, bathe in the scent dominating the house if said house was owned by an alpha. A lesson he learned the hard way when a heavily pregnant Gracia Hughes made a short visit to make sure he wasn't dying from a cold. Maes was enraged. And as big golden eyes widened in disbelief, somehow, for some reason, his alpha purred in contentment and pride.

Edward sniffed taking in the clean, wooden scent lingering in the air, mixed with coffee, spice and warmth. Rustic, elegant yet at the same time it was cozy. He walked across the hall to find the living room at his left. Bookshelves adorning the walls, a big window covered by long pale grey curtains the only exception of space without books and the small chimney with a hidden space underneath well stacked with wood. He quickly turned to the other small side of the hall, where the dinning room was, a small dinning table and upon entering he saw a division to the kitchen, a brief inspection told him it wasn't often used but he didn't paid it any mind returning to the main hall finally focusing his attention on the spiral set of stairs and a door under it. Probably a guest bathroom.

“What's upstairs?” he asked trying not to sound eager, he probably failed because the bastard smirked. 

“The-” he coughed clearing his throat “The bedroom, of course” he climbed up not waiting to see if gold eyes was following. They came to a stop to another cozy space filled with more furniture and books. Another small hall and with three doors and one near the small livingroom “This is my office” he pointed to the nearest door and walked down the hall. “This is my room” he gestured to the left door down the hall “And this one will be yours” he opened the one across his own to a small bedroom. 

Plain. A double bed with blue covers and white pillows, a desk with a lamp, a window with baby blue curtains and a closet.

“Your bathroom will be that one” he gestured the door next to his own “I don't use that one, my bedroom has its own. Make yourself at home” he paused at that, realising Ed didn't have anything with him “Do you have anything with you?”

Edward froze, his eyes widening in disbelief “Damn! I forgot my stuff at the train station!”

“So, you do have some possessions with you?” Roy asked, his eyes swept over Ed's long red coat and his turned leather jeans.

Edward followed his gaze taking notice of how damaged his clothes were and he clapped his hands fixing and cleaning everything in an instant.

“How do you do that?” Roy asked with pure wonder.

Ed arched an eyebrow into his bangs “Do I ask how you make fire?”

“Easy” he gestured his white gloves and the pentagram on it “I use this transmutation circle, but you don't need any…”

“You don't know that” Ed mumbled under his breath “Just tell me how to find the train station from here and I'll go fetch my things” he said internally wincing as an image of Alphonse scowling popped in his mind.

“I'll take you in exchange for information”

“About what?” Ed crossed his arms. Curiosity wasn't a bad thing in a alchemist life, he believed they need it in order to keep the knowledge pouring inside closed minds. For that, his father had limited Xerxes to certain categories. Everyone could learn alchemy. But not everyone could implement it. A healer was limited to healing alchemy, a guardian was limited to strength and defensive alchemy, a teacher -depending on their class- was limited to certain practices and so on went up the chain of categories each Xerxes citizen had. None was considered more important than the other, taking in consideration scientists -and royals- like himself were the only exception to any alchemy, as they could investigate, experience and learn anything they wanted. Endy liked to say they are the pain of Xerxes butt.

“Your alchemy”

“No. Anyways I could ask anyone”

“You'll get lost” Roy retorted frowning deeply at golden eyes reluctance. 

“Sure and if something happens, I guess you'll have more paperwork”

Roy froze, the frown obscuring his eyes “That is not fair”

 

*

 

“Here you go sir. Have a nice day” the attendant said closing the door to his office and returning to his post as he gave Edward his small brown old suitcase. 

Edward quickly kneeled as he flicked the suitcase on the ground about to open it, unsure if anyone had steal anything. 

Roy huffed “This is Amestris. No one would try to steal small clothes that wouldn't even fit-” he cuts himself as he took a peek inside from the corner of his eye, coming to a halt when he saw the suitcase filled with scrolls, papers and books “Those are not clothes, did they stole you?!” he asked alarmed looking around the platform if he could spot the attendant. 

“Don't be foolish, why would I need clothes when I can just transmute this ones?”

“To be civilised!” Roy groaned avoiding to look into those golden eyes and fall back into their charm “One would think you had clothes in your suitcase, not papers and books” he groaned once again in frustration at the growing enigma golden eyes was becoming. This was something completely out of Roy's routine, there was nothing normal in the brat. From his unusually aesthetically pleasing looks to his haywire personality. He isn't normal.

“Look, let's go. If you care that much for what people will think if they see me with you in the same everyday clothes I promise to keep my distance” he said standing with the suitcase in hand and instead of carrying it like a normal person, he threw his hand over his shoulder, the suitcase with it dangling on his back.

“This isn't about me” ‘partially’ he thought crossing his arms “You need sleeping clothes and a change of undergarment, shoes, toothbrush, hairbrush, socks, jeans, sweater…” he began to list all the things Edward could need ignoring the fact soon enough he wasn't talking to him.

“I don't have money to buy all that stuff” he protested. He never took money on his alone expeditions and missions. They usually were done quickly, clean and didn't requiere too much time, but as he gave it a moment of thought, he found out this mission could probably take much longer than the others. Alphonse would kill him.

“I will buy everything ” he said beginning to walk out of the station.

Ed followed with a frown “Indeed exchange for what? I won't give you information about my alchemy nor am I confident enough to talk with a stranger about my plans”

“But confident enough to sleep in their house-”

“Shut up!”

Roy sighed, he was truly curious and itched for nothing less than start solving the enigma, but he could be patient. He would be patient “What are your abilities?” he asked when they reached the car and opened the door for Edward. 

Edward tilted his head in confusion, dropping the suitcase on the back seat the gentleness forgotten as he gave it a moment of thought “I can do alchemy?”

“No. I mean if you can cook or clean…” he gave an example starting the engine and driving away from the station. The shopping sector in mind.

“I can cook” Edward interrupted. 

“Cook as in burned food or raw food?”

Ed gritted his teeth, a growl about to rumble in his throat when he remembered betas don't make such noises “I am very skilled with my cooking abilities” every omega was skilled with their culinary arts, even more he as a prince.

“Very well. You cook dinner everyday and I will provide you with shelter, protection and clothing”

“I don't need protection”

“Shelter and clothing then.”

Edward frowned unsure “You don't know how to cook?”

Roy casted him a sympathetic wince “I burn everything in the kitchen”

Edward laughed softly, then it was a fair exchange and at the same time he could make sure nothing was poisoned. 

They came to an stop in front of an old row of buildings and Edward followed unsure to the white and red one with a couple of omegas handing pamphlets by the door. They walked past them, Edward took some amusement when he saw Roy remain polite with them unlike any common alpha, his brother being the only exception he had met until today.

“Roy, dear!” a beta girl shrieked running to them. 

“Madison, hello” Roy greeted hiding his hands in his pockets. 

“What can I do for you today?” she asked unfazed, her eyes jumping from Roy to Edward.

“Bring me anything that could look good and fit this one” he gestured st Edward and the girl smiled gently. 

“A son of a friend?” she asked.

Edward felt a vein throb on his forehead “I'm 22”

“Oh my. But you don't have the size nor complexity of a beta of 22” she gave it a moment of thought “I could dress you with something of the teenager section or the omega section”

“We are out of his size Maddy. Only the omega section could do” another girl, this one an omega pointed out.

“Are you okay with that?” Roy asked turning to Ed who didn't seemed offended unlike the suggestion of a teenager section. 

“Yes. Do they have scent blockers?” he asked eager for once to do his own shopping instead of having a tailor of the palace doing everything or a servant buying what he wanted.

“Yes. This way…” they walked into a section filled with varying clothes, in colors, textile and designs “We don't have many male Omegas clothes as they are rare, but what we have could be more than enough”

Roy grabbed a pair, then another and another while Edward chose a pair of soft black pants, surprised when he was suddenly grabbed by Roy and shoved into a closet.

“Try everything on!”

 

*

He was exhausted. He promised to make sure to thank the tailor and his servants for knowing him so well they would know what he liked to wear, but maybe that wasn't the situation and Roy was a diva when speaking of what to wear.

After shopping they went to a restaurant and ate. Ed protesting about how he had to cook in exchange but Roy shrugged him off saying they would have to go to the marketplace and buy provisions as he had anything but canned food stored in his house.

When they arrived back to Roy's house, Ed had grabbed his suitcase and walk on autopilot to his new bedroom, flopping on the bed and nuzzling his head on the pillow. Roy had to carry everything inside, dropping all the bags quietly on Edwards room and taking a minute to admire the extravagant creature sleeping like an angel on the bed. Taking pity on the boy he took care of his boots and dropped a blanket on his body, quickly walking out before he could fall once again in a daze admiring how beautiful he was. 

When he got ready to sleep, he came to an unusual realization. He had fun.

 

***

 

Ling stood from his crouching position by the roof, a direct view from Edward's appointed room.

“Should we enter and kidnap him?” Lan Fang suggested ready to jump to action.

“No. We know where they live, right now we should find our own shelter”

“Yes. Our contact has a room ready for you my prince” Fu said pointing to their backs, a few miles away.

“Very well. Let's go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A person and their alpha are distinct beings. Usually the alpha only awakens when their mate is in danger, when their enter a rut and do when they sense a potential mate. Edward is Roy's potential mate and even though Roy doesn't know nor realize Ed is an omega, his alpha can sense it and so he answers accordingly.
> 
> Next chapter comes next Friday! See you then. Voice your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

Edward slowly opened his eyes. The warm sunny rays caressing his skin as he came into awareness of his surroundings. He gave a big yawn stretching his arms over his head and gave a quick glance across the room. His suitcase, his red great coat spread over the chair, his boots and the dozen of bags spread around his bed.

A knock on the door startled him. His eyes immediately landing on the scruffy man relying all of his weight on the threshold. He was in a simple grey shirt and black tight boxers leaving little to the imagination as the obvious bulge and toned muscles were framed by the black fabric, an image that had Edward immediately blushing, as no alpha had ever exhibit such undignified appearance in his presence before. 

“Y-yes?” he squeak out, his face heated even more at how embarrassing his voice sounded. A behavior rare in a beta.

Roy smirked. The small squeak had him waking in an instant and basking in the view that welcomed him as his eyes cleared to a blushing golden mess “Good morning Edward”

Edward huffed he threw the blanket away as he stood ignoring the eyes following his movements and remembering a beta would never find themselves uncomfortable under the eyes of a predator. They would feel fear and arousal, so unlike an omega that would be indignant or aroused if the alpha was their mate “Morning bastard” he mumbled frowning when he felt his hair give a tug by the messy braid.

“I am your superior officer from now on and therefore you must address me as Colonel Mustang”

Edward rolled his eyes at the smugness in his voice, his hands busy untangling the mess of his hair in the morning “Yes, but first of all. It is also improper for the subordinate and their superior to live together and yet here we are” he smiled grabbing the hair brush they had bought yesterday, focusing all of his attention in the care of his hair “secondly, we are not in the compound and lastly, I am not a military dog yet”

Roy gave an involuntary flinch snapping out of his daze, he frowned at himself as he registered golden eyes words and came to learn his words have come from his alpha curiously demanding an upper hand in the house. Since when had he cared so much about titles and formalities outside the compound? “Right. Anyway we part in 30 minutes, we'll have breakfast in the compound”

Edward payed him no mind having done his hair “Hmm. Are you showering?”

“I did last night” Edward wrinkled his nose and Roy frowned at the hot shame he suddenly felt “But shall take one in a moment”

Edward gave a nod, his eyes wandering for the bag that would have all his toiletries “Go ahead, I will take a shower in a moment”

“My room has a bathroom with a tub” Roy blurted out.

Edward arched an eyebrow in amusement “Good for you?” and thought ‘My bathroom in a big oasis inside the palace’

Roy coughed walking away before he could shame himself any further.

 

*

 

Edward had been so focused in drying and braiding his hair with a simple silver green towel around his waist, to take notice of the man that had accidentally stumbled inside the room. In Roy's defense, his intentions were to hurry the beta so they could leave, and yet he had to fight his alpha to stand back and walk away. 

So embedded he had been by the beauty from afar, he failed to notice the scars adorning his waist and back, or the tattoos of beautiful red circles connecting his arms from his shoulders, across his pronounced collarbone ending in a rare transmutation circle over where the heart is. -Had Edward taken notice of the man watching him while dressing, all differences between Omegas and betas be damned, he wouldn't even hesitate to bite their head off.-

Once Edward deemed himself ready he grabbed his red coat and walked down the hall to find Roy attentively reading a book near the stairs already dressed in his military attire.

“Weren't you leaving?” he asked in feigned confusion.

“Oh dear, I was waiting for you” Roy said in a soothing voice while smiling gently.

Edward snorted “I'm not going with you to the compound”

“Yes you are” 

“No.” Edward made sure his voice was filled with superiority, even if no alpha was to succumb to an omega that isn't their mate, a superior tone in an omega left no room for argument “I want to explore this little city of yours and buy provisions for the remaining days we are to coexist in this home of yours”

“You could get lost” Roy frowned but somehow felt the need to drop the subject so he reached for his wallet in his inner pocket of his coat and just grabbed the money inside “Here. I believe you don't have any money”

Edward rolled his eyes, nevertheless he took the money “Anything special you would like?”

Roy gave him a soft smile before he walked down the stairs to the main entrance “anything edible? And please don't burn the house.”

It was hard for him not to grab a book a throw it at his back…

 

*

Exploring Amestris turned out to be a pleasing experience -if he ignored the feeling of someone following-. The people were kind, always smiling and noisy; it made him look back to his own nation of noisy people. The streets were slightly clean and he took pleasure in detailing the strange of the street in certain areas. It seemed to him that status was very clear by the home and the quality of the stone he walked on. 

“Oh miss Gracia, you must understand. I cannot service you. As by law, I couldn't possibly sell you my goods without your alpha present” a troubled alpha said crossing his big hairy arms in front of his chest, looking taller before a beautiful woman in a green dressed heavily pregnant.

“But James, I have walked all day trying to make someone sell me food and nowadays, my alpha is very occupied with his job” The woman said with a shaking voice, she gestured her empty basket breathlessly and took a deep tired breath of surrender “Please. My husband cannot skip a day because we need the money for our pup”

“Miss Gracia, please understand… I cannot-”

Edward stepped in. Had it been under other circumstances, he would had tried to soothe the other omega to comfort with his pheromones -stress wasn't good for her pup- but the dark cold glare he gave the man would have to do for today “The stress you are giving her isn't good for her pup! You should take into consideration that by law no alpha must distress a pregnant omega” he growled pleased when the man sputtered jumping a few steps back “Give whatever she needs and I shall take it in her stead.”

The man was about to fight back before the words fully registered on his mind “Oh my! A familiar, of course, how foolish of me” his attention turned to the teary eyed omega with a gentle smile “What is it you need miss Gracia? ”

The lady remained silent for a moment and Edward had to nudge her gently on her arm to bring her back to the present “Uh! I… I need eggs! A dozen! And…” 

Edward smiled at the relief pouring out of her voice. The shaking words every few sentences and each deep breath she took trying to regain her composure was something new to Edward who had only seen such behaviours from abused Omegas trying to state their testimony to the authorities.

He took her things, most of them where in a basket already, and bought what he needed to make a simple traditional dishes from Amestris along with his favorite dessert. The alpha, James, saw how much he was trying to carry and offered to send his things to his home if he gave the address and Edward had to look at his little map of Amestris to point exactly where them bastard's home was located. 

“We will send everything to your home master…”

“Edward Elric” he introduced himself adjusting the basket once again in a firm grip with his left hand and the sack of vegetables she had bought under his right arm “Is there any payment required?”

James puffed his chest proudly “Make sure you join Miss Gracia all the way to her home and that will do!”

Edward rolled his eyes while the lady stifled a giggle behind her hand “I was going to it regardless of your sudden concern” he mumbled under his breath not meaning for the man to hear but he didn't care is he ended up listening well.

“Thank you Mr. James” she bowed her head and turned to Edward, concern clear in her eyes “Is it too heavy?”

He smiled proudly “Not at all. Please guide the way”

She giggled and began to walk to her home with Edward balancing her provisions under his arms, he did his best to listen as she started to talk about her husband. “He is a good husband and can't wait to be a father. But financing a pup is too costly, only the wealthy allow themselves the luxury of a full family in Amestris” she went on and on explaining about laws and (stupid) dynamic differences and when they finally arrived to a six floor building and Edward had to bite his tongue in order to avoid moaning from his numb shoulders all the say down to his hands.

“It will be three floors up the stairs”

He sighed internally recalling Drachman's and Aerugo's industrial boost, remodeling most of their ten floor building and above from just having simple stairs and adding a mechanical system they called elevator. They had negotiated with Xerxes and Xing alike to sell their sketches, designs and methods on how to build one, but most of Xerxes and Xing's buildings didn't go higher than five floors. When they turned to Creta with this development the people thought of it as an intellectual competition and tried to find a way to make their own without the aid of either government, and Amestris newly assigned Füther had just began his reign. Füther Bradley greatest priority was weaponry and Elevators were only an aesthetically system for the lazy, no need for that in Amestris.

Using all of his determination, he used his last breath to climb the stairs and finally collapse against a wooden door as Gracia barely said “We-”

She smiled kindly opening her door and waiting for Edward to recollect himself “We are here” she completed reaching down to grab the basket but was surprised that that simple movement would fuel Edward to get everything inside and then fall tiredly on the floor.

“Please…” he breathed against the floor “Please allow me to catch my breath for a moment”

“Oh no, take your time dear. After all you did for me”

“That doesn't mean you should let me in to your home. I could be an assassin for all you know”

“But I thought Omegas took care of one another?” 

Ed sat so quickly he feared he had hurt his back “How?” she pointed at her stomach and Edward groaned. Pregnant Omegas intuition never ever in history failed and their senses were 10 times more keen than those of a normal omega “Of course you would smell me”

“As will any alpha in rut, so besides avoiding alphas you should also avoid pregnant Omegas and Omegas in heat” she smiled as she sat on her couched tiredly “Do not fret. As I said, we take care of each other”

“You mustn't tell a soul”

“Of course”

“Not even your mate”

“Indeed”

“Really?” he asked shocked, Omegas rarely kept secrets from their mates.

“Yes. My husband likes to give me some freedom from time to time. This is can promise you” she stood “I am going to organize the food. Would you like something to drink”

“Water please” he said standing, his eyes sought the window trying to know the time from the sun position. He had time “Would you like my help?”

 

*

 

Roy Mustang came to a clean house. Smelling warm with the rich aroma of food.

His alpha swooned at the sight of Edward, carelessly lounging on his favorite couch while reading a book. His hair was free of that long braid, resting over his shoulder wandering down to his chest. Eyes sweeping over each letter. He could see his brain absorbing the information, holding to each letter, breaking it apart and achieving it for later use. The boy would never look up and acknowledge his arrival, until he heard a bell chime in the in kitchen and just like that the book closed.

“What the hell?!” he jumped back startled, a hand rushing to his chest “Why don't you speak bastard? I thought it was a thief or someone else!” he growled, his little nose scrunching in annoyance and Roy couldn't help but think that was adorable.

“You looked too immersed in your book”

“I was” he rushes past him to the kitchen. Roy followed him smiling as Edward skillfully took out two dishes out of the oven.

“Dinner?” he asked truly amused by how good it smelled.

“Yes” he replied without looking back.

Roy only then noticed the little differences in his kitchen. “How was shopping?”

“Good”

“Didn't have trouble?”

“No”

“When do we eat?”

Edward smirked “When you shower” 

Roy groaned “What do we eat?”

“A dish well known in Amestris, Käsespätzle and for dessert something from Xerxes named Baklava ” 

Roy frowned “Xerxes? I was actually expecting something from Xing considering you come from there”

“Xing food is too plain, I had enough of noodles and rice” Edward mumbled to himself “Now go shower so we can eat”

" As you command” Roy made a short salute as he turned on his heel and went upstairs to clean himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I got sick and forgot to update. (Blame it on the fever) and I'm still have some of the virus yet is already passing.
> 
> Anyways, I wanted Gracia to be on Edward team. A pillar of support and help that a Omega needs no matter who they are.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!

He was adjusting.

He thought that a normal day would entail living a normal life, but after starting a routine were he would bid the bastard goodbye and stay in the house while waiting, was the most Edward Elric had lived like a normal life. Cleaning, organizing and cooking were the most he did in the routine Edward had led for three days straight.

Thankfully (and weirdly) Roy Mustang was pleased with said routine -ever since the very first day his plans were to take Edward with him to the compound and keep an eye on him at all times, only to be fought against it by the witty mouth and strong head Edward possessed - , teasing his guest before he left and as soon as he arrived with small snippets about how weirdly domestic everything was, ignoring the fact that in truth, Edward just needed a roof, his books, papers and notes to live happily ever after in any place he went. But of course that wouldn't last and Edward was happily waiting for trouble to come his way instead of chasing it and hurt himself on the way. A lesson his little brother had made sure he learned the hard way.

Trouble came early one morning. After Edward had decided to wash the dishes and clean some dust from the attic -a very dusty and messy attic must he add- he sat himself in his room to study maps, subterranean routes and all the military hierarchy from Füther King Bradley to the old lady shouting the drill to the top of her lungs in the barracks.

It seemed to him Ling would try to keep his distance. Edward knew all too well of the eyes following after him at everywhere and any movement he made, Ling's bodyguards were trained just for that. Prepare, analyze, protect and kill. Four word the imperial instructors had engraved in their minds if anyone were to even think of harming the crown prince. But he had hoped that Ling would be so absorbed in his search, he would only think of Edward every once in a while.

He was so wrong and learned to never underestimate an alpha instinct.

It began with a knock on his door. A rhythm mocking and loud that had him thinking it had to be the bastard returning for something he forgot and was trying to be annoying making Edward open the door for him like a good housewife. He huffed and returned his eyes on the book, this time determined to ignore the universe. But the knock turned louder and for a second Edward feared they would break it down.

He frowned. That was certainly something the bastard would do just to spite him and just then it exploded.

“ED!!!” Ling's annoying voice rang as the screams from people outside spread in the streets in alarm “We can go home now! I found the stone!”

Edward frowned setting everything on halt. His internal fight that came everyday from his omega going into frantic panic just from the explosion, to his hand twitching with the need to throw everything into his suitcase before their dirty hands could possibly touch his research.

“Are you sure he is here?” a female, whose voice didn't sound familiar, asked.

“My bodyguards are the most efficient, they say he hasn't left the house” Ling affirmed with a uncaring tone in his voice.

Edward wanted to growl as Truth words struck him back. Don't trust anyone.

The girl huffed “Yeah well, there is a first time for everything!”

“I really don't think you should have called for all of us to capture a Omega” An unknown male voice groaned. Edward hoped they would continue talking so he could count how many they were “Are all Xingese people that coward or is it just a particular trait coming from the prince?”

Another laughed deep and loud “Greed should have come! You say the little one doesn't have a mate?”

Edward retreated a few steps into his room as he heard them walking up.

“You will not taint him with your dirty hands lest I cut them off!” Ling threatened and Edward could hear them growling at each other for dominance.

“That's enough Roa!” the female hissed at both alphas “If Greed wants the boy then he will have him. Regardless of what any of you scum say!”

“Besides, I don't smell any omega in here” another murmured too close. Edward stood ready, silently transmuted his arm and leg to metal turning the back of his hand into a sharp blade.

“Dolcetto come down here!”

Edward could make a choice in that instant. He had three options, Run and hide, fight back or go with them (willingly) and see what this stone was about. The first one was (to put it simple) not his style, fighting back would bring more attention from more important people -Edward would not afford owning that much favors to Grumman- and lastly, he could finally get a start on his investigation without the military dog level of clearance regardless of the information being truth or nothing but a stupid ruse to make him return to Ling's side.

He sighed heavily, his eyes viciously lighting with his resolve. He opened the door and met face to face with a pale boy of spiky short dark hair, dark eyes whose eyebrows were hidden by a grey bandanna.

“Got ya'” he smirked making Edward smirk back. He was not going without a little fight.

 

 

  
*

 

  
“Good morning Roy! I didn't see you in the cafeteria today either” Hughes smiled widely raising his left hand in the air in a mocking salute as he pushed his way into the office, curious eyes follow him inside to get a peek of the office before the doors close and Roy groans on his seat, eyes focused on the papers at hand.

“I ate in my house if you must know again” he grumbled, ignoring the glint of mischief in Hughes eyes nor the curious glance Riza gives his way for a second before remembering herself and schooling her face.

“I must say. This beta boy is good influence for you”

“Good to know. Are you leaving now?”

“And what did he cooked today?” Hughes asked slipping carelessly on one of the red sofas in front Roy's desk.

Roy sighed lowering his paperwork, resigned to finish quickly with Maes so he could catch up with his work “something called Moussaka and Galaktoboureko”

Hughes quirked an eyebrow at the foreign names of dishes he had never heard even worse tried “Those sound a lot like Xerxes. Shouldn't he make something from Xing?”

“I think he was raised in Xerxes” Roy said, relaying on the fact that all Xerxes people are golden haired and golden eyes “Maybe one of his parents were from Xerxes and mated with one from Xing ”

“Xerxes? A nation that primitive could have you this stuffed and satisfied?” Maes asked with amusement clear in his voice.

“Maybe. After all they are very close to Xing. He could come from a family that serves the palace and somehow, became the center of attraction of the prince.”

“Yeah. I presume your dear beta is precious enough to have a prince dangling after him and I fear you are joining the hunt for his heart my friend” Maes pointed out, so Roy could begin to realise in what hole he was about to fall.

Roy snorted his arms automatically crossing over his chest defensively as Maes words were sinking in “As if there existed such things. I took the boy in as a responsibility. I keep an eye on him at all times in case the prince were to return for him.”

“You have someone watching your house?” he asked surprised.

“Yes. They will report immediately if something is amiss” he said proudly.

“What do you think Riza” Hughes smiled kindly at the alpha whose eyebrow gave a twitch as she finally understood what Falman's special assignation had been.

“Permission to speak sir.” she turned to Roy who gave a nod in response “What you are doing is defending territory sir. A normal alpha behavior when they are planning to court an omega and they fear other suitors might roam around the house”

“You are both confusing my mission with the hopes I mate ” Roy hissed.

Hughes shrugged “Are we? Must I remind you I had Gracia followed when I planned to court her?” he laughed loudly at the memory “Back then my alpha knew there was a possibility another could present her a proposal before I could and so I kept a men shadowing her movements at all times”

“This is different”

“No it isn't. You may excuse it as a tactic for your mission, but unconsciously, this is all your alpha's doing” he stood “and as soon as you catch up with what your alpha already wants, the easier things will go for you” Hughes was about to open the door when Havoc stepped in.

“Colonel, there was an attack in your house”

Roy paralyzed. Felt his whole body tense, each muscle go under his skin and a growl erupt frorigidm his throat “Is Edward unharmed?! WHERE IS FALMAN?!”

“Lieutenant Falman is in the hospital. Major Armstrong was near the scene and it was him who made the report reach command” Havoc explained recoiling on himself in submission to the alpha.

Roy didn't waste a second adjusting his gloves and taking long strides to the way out “Lieutenant Riza, Havoc, come with me” he growled the command making both alphas flinch involuntarily and hurry after the alpha leader.

Hughes who had remained frozen and silent during the exchange finally moved “It is definitely the alpha then.”

 

  
*

Edward had a bruised jaw but that was the end of his injuries. On the other hand, the woman had a broken hand, the one he assumed to be Dolcetto had the image of his metal hand impressed on his cheek and the other two were spared of his wrath as Ling, Lan Fang and Fu stepped in. He would have smacked the alpha in the face when his stern gaze and unusual cold eyes made him freeze mid-step. Ling rarely opened his eyes.

The alpha prince had made sure that he would follow without needing to speak with him and would bark, hiss and growl each time one of the other alphas tried to approach him, leaving Fu and Lan to keep guard over him all the way to the truck in which they had arrived and sat at his sides.

They did not speak. Everyone seemed either too angry with him or too disinterested to exchange a single word, not even try to intimidate him which was the common protocol to follow if you kidnapped someone and Edward Elric was very pleased with this outcome. He was not in the mood to wander that far from East city, his State alchemist exam was two days away and the travel to Central city would surely take a full day on train.

Judging by the sunlight, they were entering midday. That would easily explain his stomach growl a few minutes ago, but not knowing with certainty when he was going to eat again, he gave a thick swallow and spend the rest of the time with his captors remembering his training.

Bloody fingers digging into hot thin sand, his face burning, the cry, the pain, his broken rids and how he had to drag himself down to-

He shook his head pushing the memories away. Discipline. He only needed to remember the discipline and push the pain far away into a cage he had not allow his mind to dwell on since Alphonse was finally declared crown prince. Instead he remembered the joy and relief he had felt when the news of the rightful heir arrived to his cell and from then on his brother would be safe. No matter the cost.

“Tch. The militaries are already after our tails” The giant known as Roa grumbled angry at Ling who didn't bother paying him any attention. He drove like a madman, ignoring the street signals and the peaceful people walking down the streets -as if that wouldn't call the attention- and the girl, Martel, seemed aware of this fact.

“Slow down idiot! God knows if they will track us down because of your useless driving skills!”she hisses and Edward is amazed by her looks as she stands fully not even swaying with the truck turbulent movement. She has a curious dark tattoo running down her cheek to her shoulder and she moves rapid and precise like a snake to the doors watchful. She eyes him with suspicion, her eyes narrow and suddenly she is shape-shifting and in her place lies a snake.

Edward stands in shock “You are a chimera!”

“SHIT! THEY FOUND US!!”

Ling feels his body rigid and something cold lashes on his back. He immediately turns to Edward meaning to protect his omega but it is too late. The tire explodes and a second later they are rolling down the street and he can only watch the way Edwards body impacts and rolls out.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thanks for reading. Next chapter WILL DEFINITELY come this Friday, sorry for the wait but I got a lot of restrictions in the hospital :3


	8. Chapter 8

His alpha was terrified, grasping the limp body on his arms tightly as tried to make a run to safety. Blood was pooling on his hands, dripping down his arms and the fear intensified tenfold. Edward Hohenheim Elric could not die by his hand. He could hear the chimeras and his bodyguards screaming something, trying to guide him across the right path to the lair, but he felt lost. His legs were pushing him far, far away from his stupid ideas and decisions. 

He should have never let Edward out of his sight.  
He should have never involve Edward in this mess.   
He should have dealt with the revolutionaries on his own. 

He should have done so much to avoid the point where they were standing at the moment. Running like delinquents, rats with no place to go and searching for a hideout away from the hunter.

He heard Edward whimper in his arms chattering his heart, soul and mind; freezing him in the place while the world seemed to crumble around him.

“MY PRINCE! WE MUST RUN!!!” Lan screamed when in the distance he heard and explosion arising a massive cloud of dust from the rubble.

“TO HELL WITH ARMSTRONG!!!” Roa screamed.

“I must take him to the hospital” he whispered to himself.

“What?” Martel twisted his body in front of him, her eyes darkening “No. No, no, no! We are almost there! KEEP RUNNING!”

“I must take him to the hospital!” he repeated with a dark growl.

“You. Are. Coming. With. Us”

“There is no time for a fight!” Dolcetto hissed standing between them as Lan Fang and Fu took their positions behind Ling. Protect their masters was their priority “We are a few blocks away from the lair. You can't back down”

“He will die if I don't take him-”

“Listen. You will be under arrest and probably sent back to Xing if you get caught” Martel tried to reason with him, backing down a little at Lan and Fu murderous glances “I, could take care of the kid if only we reach the lair. It is nothing more than some scratches and fractured bones, I have heard of the Xerxesian training and by what you have told me, he will not die if only we rush to the lair” 

Ling frowned. His alpha was demanding him to run to the nearest hospital, yet he didn't know where exactly that was.

“We have no time!” Dolcetto barked grabbing Edward from Ling's arms, eliciting another whimper from Edward and making Ling's alpha bristles at the last moment. Yet they where already running and for a brief second enjoying the adrenaline.

As they reached the lair Dolcetto carefully rested Edward on a couch immediately retreating as he heard Ling furiously continue to chase him. Martel wasted no time tending to Edward, ripping the clothes off and freezing when she saw the strange tattoo.

“What is this?” she mumbled to herself amazed by the strange circles connecting to one another all the way down his elbows, over his collar bone and down his heart. But what she found the most strange, was the dim red light shinning over the marks.

“Oh? You guys are back” Greed smiled eying Dolcetto with confusion when the chimera rushed to hide behind him “And what is this?” he asked Ling who stood in front of him with a dark snarl, sharp fangs and dark eyes turned to a deep crimson “a new game?”

“chief! You must see this” Martel cried.

Ling snapped his attention to Edward “HEAL HIM!” he growled standing tall with his shoulders squared. 

Greed approached the limp body curiously, freezing when he saw the bright tattoos and the small wounds closing on its own “There is nothing to heal…” he whispered ignoring Ling hurried steps to his side, by the surprised gasp that left the prince lips he figured no one truly knew what happened “Who is this boy?” 

Ling gaped for a few seconds, his fingers tracing with amazement the the red lines whose light were dimming with each passing second.

“Who is this boy?” Greed repeated harshly this time.

“Xerxes omega prince Edward Hohenheim Elric”

As if calling his name was the key to wake up, Edward eyes blink open, slowly and hazy he tried to focus but the numbness in his body had him closing his eyes again only slightly aware of what was happening around him.

“This is the omega brat?!” Greed asked astonished “What's a brat like him had to do with truth?”

“Truth?” Ling echoed in confusion, his alpha receding away from control and the surface leaving Ling slightly drowsy from the adrenaline and confusion. 

Greed growled in frustration “This cannot be happening!” his hand turned black and his eyes turned red.

Ling's bodyguards tried to stop him when he attempted to punch a hole in Edward's chest but it seemed to burn the skin off leaving blood dripping down a disfigured hand.

“We leave” he said walking away from Edward. His subordinates moved immediately recollecting some possessions, while Ling's bodyguards supported the tired prince weight.

“W-where are you going? ” Ling muttered tiredly.

“Oh. Right. Do you still want the stone?” Greed asked with a smirk.

Ling slowly nod his head down and Greed used the moment to hit the trio unconscious.

“We take the alpha. Leave the omega here for the military” he said his eyes falling on the omega peaceful face warily. His long golden eyelashes, the rosy blush on his face from so much tiredness, long blond hair and perfect porcelain skin “Uh. He is cute”

“Chief. Are you really going to use that alpha as a new vessel?” Martel asked as Roa carried the alpha body over his shoulder. She watched the omega with suspicion, how his eyelids were twitching softly and the light over the tattoos disappeared.

“He is a prince, a willing vessel and a friend of this brat.” he caressed a sweaty lock of golden hair away from the porcelain face “He has money, power, men, friends and love” he clenched his fist “All I want and all I will have, if I use his body as a vessel”

Edward whimper had the alpha in Greed itching to touch and comfort.

“Hmph. I will return for you, little one”

 

 

*

 

“Colonel Mustang, sir!” a man saluted tucking his rifle behind his arm “We found the boy as you described”

Roy hands trembled. It was hard to keep his anger under control, as a soldier he couldn't afford to have his alpha running savage, lashing at his men at every turn or mistake. He had to control the situation.

“Where are the criminals?” he asked. Edward was safe if he had been found, probably on his way home. He had to deal with those that profaned his territory.

“They are under Major Armstrong jurisdiction sir”

A growl rumbled deep in his throat “Where is Major Armstrong”

“He took charge of the boy. We believe he was badly injured ” 

Riza grabbed a hold of his arm, holding him in place “Which hospital?”

 

 

*

 

His body finally relaxed as a encountered the room where Edward was contained. They said he sustained many injuries and had most of his hair and body bathed in blood, but he was safe, beautiful and had no visible wounds or scratches on his body. Some bandages carefully swirled around his head. Eyes closed, lips slightly parted and most importantly he was breathing. 

His alpha was content to know Edward was safe, just each breath he drew into his lungs was taking weight off his shoulders. It was a bizarre experience for him to feel his alpha react so strongly to a stranger, normally it requires weeks to form some kind of bond with anyone, months for him to trust and years to feel comfortable enough to open up to them. Yet Edward was a flame devouring each person he came into contact, burning those who stood on his path and sparing the life of those who would yield and bend to his wild. He was thankful that he could handle the fire and control it to his will, but Edward represented a flame that beckoned people close just to burn them down and he couldn't handle it, he could only care and watch from the sides. Lost in his power. Amazed by it beauty. Drowning.

“Colonel. Is everything alright?” Riza asked from the door, not daring to enter since the alpha was sensible to his mate propensity to danger. A vulnerable state would drive an alpha to a frenzy haze of anger, it would not stop until potential adversaries -alphas- were away from the room. Even though they were not mates. Even though she was dying for his attention. Even though she had tried so hard. Even though he was a lowly beta.

“Yes. Everything will be alright now”

“Now?” 

He grasped Edward hand in his. There was only a path for him to take and he would not run away from Ed, he had many years behind him, many relationships he had run away afraid of harming them. He was not the type of person that would pretend to be fine once alone, he could try, but Edward was right in front of him.

“Yes. Did you spoke with Major Armstrong as instructed?”

She straightened at his tone of voice “Yes sir. He is not reluctant to the idea and would be pleased to discuss it further in the compound”

“Good. That would be all Lieutenant”

“Sir, I-”

“Dismissed Lieutenant”

She bit her lip, her hands clenching into fist behind her “Yes sir.”

Roy sighed. 

“I will protect you. From now on, I will make you my responsibility”

 

 

*

 

She tried to punch her way out. Desperate to find her prince.

“Let me out!” she cried out, tears streaming down her face as she registered the pain of a broken arm.

“Quiet! Major Armstrong will deal with you later!” the guard bark tiredly.

“No. I heard Mustang is going to take care of them”

“Oh, yeah?!” another voice joined “I heard the Xingese ambassador was notified”

Lan Fang whimpered. None of those where options.  
The emperor would have them executed for their failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to introduce some competitions. And those who wanted Ling to feel something more than brotherly love, I'll have greed on the task ;3 
> 
> I was told conflict should not be solved easily yet I just needed Roy to realise he must yield to whatever the alpha wants.  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Time didn't exist when you where in truth presence. If you were conscious of the laws worked and how Truth liked to play and manipulate things for his amusement, then it wouldn't take much to have time stop, the world turning back and people dying in an instant. Said creature was amused he had decided to keep tabs from afar, the way the being -greed- had managed the situation, the way Ling was planning to receive ownership of a philosopher stone or how the bodyguards were going into custody.

He shut himself down completely once his body was in the hospital, determined to plan ahead what to do regarding his first encounter with a homunculus. Truth explained Greed had to be his last priority, their thirst for power and dominance was in their nature and so revelling against their leader would prove to be an easy task if given the opportunity for allies at the right moment. At fist his omega had demanded of him to rescue Ling before the idiot could become the new vessel, but Truth explained that Ling's body would only merge and his soul would remain; if the stone were to wear itself out Ling would be out of danger.

“Let it be a lesson. An experience for him to value and never forget that will aid him in his future as an emperor” Truth said. His body disappearing when Edward finally made up his mind to return to his body in a few hours.

It had been so long since he walked in peace, there was nothing in here, no responsibilities, no missions, no lords, no father, no battles, no expectations, no title, no secrets, no threats... Maybe that was why he grew reckless during fights of little importance, the knowledge of waking up with truth by his side while his body was cured had killed the fear of death and pain after so many times the Lord's used him as as lab rat. His body had hurt, break and died so many times that an attempt on his life was commoner than a rainy day in Xing.

He sighed loudly laying on his back, his feet resting on the edge of his cold-grey-stone-door and hands laying on his stomach. “What to do?” he wondered out loud feeling his omega taking advantage of his line of thought to push Ling's and Greed's case to the front of his mind “Patience” he growled feeling annoyed at his persistent nagging thoughts. Ling could wait, no harm would come his way and he needed to learn.

Not that he wouldn't jump in front of a gun if someone was pointing one the prince way, but it was just a matter of power. He huffed. Ling better not think of the stone as a resource to overpower Xerxes or else a war would surely ensure the absolute destruction of Xing as a penance to those who stray from the path of Truth. His nation, after all, had been spared to ensure those that sought power and world domination would get slayed on land before their souls were burned by the fire above. Edward himself was considered an emissary of death and order, Truth's protégé and a deity child. Powerful enough to destroy a nation in mere seconds and intelligent enough to manipulate the matter to his will. 

During his childhood he had suffered many episodes in which he had endangered the lives of so many. Accidentally creating a chimera out of sand in the shape of an scorpion and a snake of 3 meters tall without standing -that later had wandered into one of the cities- during his early age of three-years-old, had the counselors demanding he was caged or sealed within the palace to prevent any more damage. His mother interference gave him two more years of sleep in his chambers until she passed away, the counselors only waited two days before demanding he was sent to the dungeons. His father agreed.

The memory of a four-year-old Alphonse walking all the way down barefoot clutching tightly to a torch just to bid him a goodnight had the sourness in his mouth dissipating.

He felt a tingling in his hand and frowned. It was like those days when Al would take his hands while his wounds would heal and Truth would allow him to hide in here instead of bearing the pain in his body. Sitting up he thought of Alphonse somehow discovering he had been alone and marching at once to his encounter.

Alphonse was the alpha prince of Xerxes and if he decided Edward had no longer to participate in the assassinations, then Edward would no longer spend his nights with the especial team of assassins plotting the death of another men and women whose lives and actions could take the lives of so many innocent people. If Alphonse said there wouldn't be more experiments on Edward's body to see how fast a poison would kill a person, then they would no longer use him as a human lab rat. If Alphonse said he was going to sleep in the prince royal chambers then no one could say a damn thing. It wouldn't be the first time Edward had secretly been sent on a mission and it wouldn't be the first time his brother discovered his father once again using him and gather an army to retrieve him back.

He felt a shiver course his body and stood in fear that Alphonse had found of his whereabouts so quickly. 

“I need to wake up”

 

 

*

 

“My prince!” a voice startled Alphonse out of his thoughts, lowering the book he had been reading, his dark golden eyes focused on the guards than kneeled on the floor with a hand fisted on the chest while the other was set on the floor.

“Yes?” 

“You have visitors from Xerxes my Lord.”

Alphonse blinked surprised “Oh. Bring them in”

The soldiers stood and rushed out of the small parlor the hostess had appointed as his own during his residence in the mansion of the clan Chang. He had already sent word to his father counselor that he had decided to make Mei his queen and no word had come back -as expected- but then he had also asked for news from Edward and to get nothing had him worrying.

Ritsa and Dion are high elite assassin of the skotádi order, division Edward was responsible to lead and whose members where the most ferocious and dangerous assassins known all over the world -their origins and homes in Xerxes unknown only to Edward and the king-. When secretly meeting with his brother as a child the pair would aid Alphonse to the right path in his search for his brother. During the long trips away from the palace when his brother was not allowed to send a letter the pair would make sure to somehow always keep little Alphonse informed of what was happening. ‘Everything is well’ or ‘Edward will live’. Short words that would appease the young alpha into studying harder, training harder and growing to be a good alpha that his people would surely choose as the next king. 

The Empire had learned that it wasn't always good to keep a royal bloodline on the throne. The last mad emperor had made sure that the Xerxesian would never trust easily their ruler. Van Hohenheim had earned his place through sacrifice and Alphonse would have to face trials to ensure his people he was worthy as heir to the throne. 

It was his choice. An easy decision to take for him since no one would force him to train to get the title of alpha heir to the crown, contrary to how his older brother was forced to do everything, Alphonse had his pen to draw his life to the colors he wanted. Training was easy, the lessons weren't as vigorous as the ones his brother took. Were Ed was expected to save the lives of the many, Alphonse needed to learn to be wise and guide his people. Yet he studied harder and pushed past his tutors expectations to ensure they would choose him and his first command would be the freedom of his brother.

“Greetings young master!” Ritsa makes an entrance with a mockery bow tilting her head to the side, a wolfish grin on her paper pale face and long fangs rubbing over her bottom lip. A bruised spot and a small scar that spoke volumes on the woman state of mind. A person that could not control their alpha was one to fear and avoid at all costs “How grand to make your acquaintance after so long” she took long strides to sit on the floor at Alphonse feet, grabbing a hand and kissing the top of it with a loud *muack*.

Dion on the other hand, had remained by the door assessing the room before entering, his back straight, long dark hair cascading over his shoulders as his hazel eyes finally took focus on Alphonse “What do you need?”

Alphonse forced a smile as he forced his hand out of her vice grip, dark pleasure dancing in her sharp dark blue eyes “Oh, so strong!” she moaned “I always loved an alpha behind an amicable mask”

This time Alphonse smile was cold “Sadly. Our laws prohibit you from pursuing any mate at all and I, another of my same dynamic”

“Uhu.” she pouted disinterested, resting her chin on his thigh “Do tell. How is married life treating you?”

He huffed “I have barely made my intentions known to the royal advisor. That is why I am here, I must familiar myself with the Chang clan”

“But that is not why you have called us” Dion said, used to have his orders in the moment, the situation explained in an instant and take action immediately.

Alphonse nodded “I want you to look for Edward and inform me of his whereabouts”

“We can't” Dion said stoically folding his hands over his chest. His long dark robes gently sweep in the air. The Skotádi attire consisted of a long dark -or red- robe with a hood, leather pants and a fit sleeveless shirt of patent leather. Edward was so used to the dress code he rarely bothered to change his style and during missions outside the Skotádi, he would only replace the mess of fabrics of the robes with a red or black long coat.

Ritsa stood “We can't interfere with Truth laws” Alphonse stands so fast he can feel the room sway after so long sitting “No dearest. Surely you are not thinking of hunting your brother down on your own”

“I must go” he hisses, a deep frown on his face.

“The most trusted advisors of the emperor are aware of prince Edward and heir prince Ling's escapades is just a ruse to keep the attention from you” Dion interferes rooting himself before the door “They will take offence if you part after declaring you wish to court the princess of the Chang clan”

“Not only would you endanger a war between our nations, but they will think your withdrawal had something to do with the Chang clan” she slides a finger across her throat with a cheshire smile “The penance will be death for all the clan”

Alphonse bleaches. His hands curling into a fist.

“You must remain your trial days as accorded and decide whether you like this girl enough to mate with her or withdraw and return to the palace to choose for another”

“One thing is certain” Ritsa says resting a hand on his shoulder “You have to choose one of the princesses”

“Then go and aid Edward on this mission” he growls out of frustration “Make sure he is alive so I can kill him when all of this is finished”

“Aye!” Ritsa chirps mockingly bowing one last time as she kicks the door open and throwing it closed once Dion is by her side. She snorts loudly walking down the hall “As if Edward would need any help”

Dion shrugs “His alpha has been so obsessed with the illusion of protective instinct he fails to notice Edward is more powerful than any alpha when he wants to be” 

Ritsa nods her head twice “Mark my words, the day Edward needs aid to defeat someone will be the day the world stops for a minute”

They reach the mansion main entrance where the clan leader is talking with a messenger. 

Ritsa was so used to hear on people conversations she held Dion back before they could possibly be noticed by any of the guards, the Lord or the messenger.

“They will return them?”

“Yes. Amestris will hold them for further interrogation for two weeks and then escort them to the border”

“A month from today then” lord Chang hummed.

The messenger bowed “All clans are to presence the execution of the bodyguards of heir alpha prince Ling Yao.”

Chang nodded his head firmly “The Chang clan will be there”

“Royal advisor Li counts with you my Lord”

Ritsa hummed pleased with the news “To reach the border with Xerxes will take around a week of restless travel”

“We could wait for the bodyguards arrival in the Xerxes border with Amestris to learn a little of Edward”

She frowned “I was thinking something between the lines of a rescue mission”

Dion huffed “As if anyone would rescue us where we to fail”

“Too bad we never fail”

 

 

*

Roy had spent 24 hours waiting for Edward to wake up. The healers said he was clean, no wound or scratch on his body. 

‘Strange’ one of them had mumbled ‘We ran some test and the blood his body was covered in proved to be his’ But Edward skin was returning to their soft rosy of perfect fair skin, there was no indication that Edward had suffered any blood loss.

‘He'll wake at any moment now’ he reminded himself resting his head on his hands, his eyes never left Edward's frame as his alpha demanded some strange reassurance that Edward was there, breathing, safe and alive; and instead of fighting he relented to his possessive part that wouldn't dare to leave the boy alone. 

He sighed tiredly, his eyes wandering to the clock over the bed, 3:21 a.m. with a frown he dragged his feet to his coat hanging by the door and searched around his pockets for his alchemist pocket watch. opening it he sighed once again when it read 3:22 a.m.

He yawned. His eyes tiredly landed on Edward and he walked the short distance to the uncomfortable chair the nurse gave him with a pity look in her big blue eyes as he had stood the whole time. He huffed remembering in detail her big breast under her long coat, her fair soft skin full of freckles and long curly orange hair falling all the way down to her perky bottom. Her scent was of a beta and Roy doubted had he not been too immersed in Edward's state, he wouldn't have waste a second to shamelessly flirt with the girl.

Take her on a date, a nice dinner, have sex and bid her a nice life away from him after they had finished. Because no one stayed in his home -and most of his sexual adventures took place in motels and their apartment-. 

He shook his head softly. There was a knock on the door and the nurse had returned.

“Excuse me, I need to check on him one last time”

Roy frowned. Another opportunity and yet he didn't felt like trying to make a move on her “Protocol?” he asked for small talk unmoving from his place.

“Yes. Last round before I'm free to go home” she said suggestively fixing her hair over one slender shoulder, giving more visual of her collarbone and big breast as she leaned over Edward just touching his arms and glancing his way “Are you leaving by chance any time soon?” she asked sweetly batting her long eyelashes.

He would have laughed loudly at the irony but as a gentleman he shook his head slowly “Cannot leave without him” 

“Oh. Well, how about you give me your address and we could… meet someday?” she asked tipping down her disappointed.

Roy would have answered but his throat had closed as an unusual scent filled the room. His mouth salivating and his fangs grew at how alluring, sensual and sweet it smelled. He glanced at the beta in surprise, but she was just as panicked and flustered as he felt.

“I must had known” she muttered under her breath “Please forgive me. To come between a mated pair-” she wrinkled her nose in anger stomping out leaving Roy in the room filled with an omega scent.

“Good lord” he gasped standing on wobbly legs “She was an omega after all” 

Another entered the room then and Roy relaxed at the sight of old Grumman who panicked at the smell.

“What happened?” he snarled covering his nose.

“A Omega girl came in masked with scent blockers that just wore out” he rushed out grabbing his long coat on the way to cover his obvious erection “Please excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom”

Grumman closed the door after the alpha and ran to Edward's side inhaling deeply “It is you” he groaned pulling a handkerchief from his coat to cover his nose from the heavenly scent. He walked out to call for Edward's doctor and demanded the man to bring scent blockers. The alpha doctor quickly grabbed the best the hospital had and gave them to the general along with a pink pill that would help the omega to control his responses to potential mates. 

He ordered one of the beta soldiers to vent the room while he administered the blockers and pushed the pill past Edward's dry lips with a little water. Once everything was taken care off he had his soldier interrogate the hospital staff, no one had to know Edward was an omega.

By the time Roy returned -flustered but more alert- the alpha sighed in relief as the smell had vanished leaving the heavy aroma of disinfectant and clean. Grumman was eying him with suspicion.

“The nurse was an omega?” the old man asked with his hands behind his back. 

Roy blinked “Yes”

Grumman huffed “Edward will wake up in a few minutes. I came to deliver this” he waved a pair of train tickets “It leaves in three hours. A car is waiting outside, take care of him” he dropped the tickets on the table and left without saying another word. 

Roy returned to his chair in confusion, his hands taking the tickets to Central City. His mind was reminded of the state alchemist test and he groaned loudly. “You can't possibly think of the test after you wake up” he took a deep breath freezing as he could still savor the scent in the room. Faint but present. And strangely, he could identify it components. 

A fusion of cherries and grapes and water. But not river water or ocean water, it was different and it made him thirsty. Hot. Sand. A oasis. And lastly something that itched his mind with blurry memories of his teenager days. The aroma of strange yellow flowers growing in small patches where the sand was less and the land was fertile. Daffodils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me! This has been a hell of a semester for me and classes, homework, projects and many more things have drowned me, I didn’t have time to write. I have three more weeks left of classes and then I'm done for the year (Until next year T.T)

He woke to an unexpected view. 

A landscape of thin sand and a colorful sky as the sun was going down, he swallowed hard nervously as he knew very well what was about to come.

“Nii-san” Alphonse called. His voice soft and sweet as if the dammed alpha wouldn't dare to hurt a fly “Please sit.”

Edward schooled his face, forcing a big smile on his face as he turned around to see his brother “Al!” he called with enthusiasm hoping his face wouldn't look so sweaty from his nervous in the soft light “How are you doing little bro?”

Alphonse held his gaze for a few seconds and then he sighed as if resigned to his title as the little brother he was. Nevertheless, Edward knew his little brother would soon chew his head for lying once again. “Good. I am currently meeting with her clan family”

“Her?” he asked approaching where his brother sat inside an elegant opened tent with many cushions to make him comfortable. This was their sanctuary, one of a familiar bond. Their mother had showed them the place after many months learning to meditate properly. An Omega had many ways to ensure their protection with their family and loved members, this bond can only be produced between bonded pairs, alphas with Omegas and a trusted mentor in case the omega doesn't have any family nor intended. Edward once had this bond with his whole family, his father with his mother and brother would sometimes find time in this space of mind during their dreams to talk when during the day they had been too occupied with businesses. Until his mother died leaving behind a broken bond and his father retreated to nothing but a dim light in the back of his mind, only Alphonse held his ground and used the opportunity to keep tabs on Edward at all times. Because of this Edward had learned to shield his mind, he couldn't afford endangering Alphonse and he would close the bond from time to time with the excuse of privacy. And Alphonse, as an alpha that loved his privacy, easily fell in with the excuse.

“Mei Chang” The dreamy tone had Edward blinking 

“Could she be your true mate?” he wondered out loud and smiled at the flush spreading over his little brothers face.

“Maybe”

“Alphonse…” he dragged the name inching closer to his brother who took three cushions to cover his red face “Don't lie. An alpha always knows when they have met their mate, it is in their instinct unless said mate had been in hiding”

“Enough about me big brother…” he narrowed his eyes a dark glint in them as a dark shadow took over his face “Please tell me how your adventure is going”

_A_ _trap_  “Awful” he says and just to make it look real he decides to add some truth to his lie “I lost Ling yesterday and now I have to search after him”

Alphonse frown deepens with concern “Are you confident you do not need aid?”

“I'm sure” he answered back ignoring how polite his brother had sound.

“Very well…” he hesitated but didn't allow the fear he felt to creep inside his face, unless Edward would know and suspect he was aware of his doings “Take care big brother”

***

Blinking, once and twice, he was aware of his surroundings. The sickening white room, the stench of disinfectant and soft  _snores_ … a hand gripping his own…

“WHAT THE HELL?!” 

“ **FUCK** **!** ” The alpha screamed jumping to his feet and frantically looking around until his dark eyes landed on Edward making a growl rumbling inside his throat “Why did you screamed?”

Edward blinked surprised. The amusement he felt by the alpha's territorial tendencies made him forget for a second why he was startled in the first place.  _Why was it? Oh, yes_ “What the hell are you doing in my room?!”

Roy frowned holding his stance over the golden boy, relaxing slightly knowing there was no threat “Protecting you”

“I'm no frail omega that needs protection!”

He smirked “Your position in this place indicates otherwise” there was a knock on the door causing the alpha to growl and Edward frown at the reaction.

“Whatever in hell has got you all-” he froze managing to register the smell deeply mixed with the stench of disinfectant.  _My_ _scent!_

“Listen now. I will not have you”

“Get out”

Roy frowned “No. You listen-”

“I SAID GET OUT!” the floor was transfigured into a big hand of concrete that pushed him towards the door and he could feel the whole building shaking with electricity from the effects of a powerful alchemist. He was just about to cover his face for impact against the dorm when the person who had been knocking, opens the door startled to see her superior thrown out.

“I see he is doing well Colonel” she says with a straight face and a voice tinged with mirth.

He straightens his coat smoothing all the wrinkles from a long night and eyes the hall filled with people in panic from the small tremble that had the building buzzing with energy “Yes, indeed lieutenant” he grumbled turning to seat on the uncomfortable set of with chairs. Seeing the golden boy was strong enough to make alchemy it would be best to follow orders and take the train.

Riza hesitates for a moment, her eyes are searching something he can’t understand “Lieutenant General Grumman had us bring some clothes and important documents for you”

“Where are they?”

“In a car awaiting outside”

“Did they find the Ping guy?”

“I'm afraid we can't find him sir” 

Roy groans loudly. He should have caught the prince when he had the chance, but keeping Edward at his side was worth losing more time in a simple mission. Regardless of what the higher ups would later think; after all, this was meant to be a simple assigment.

***

Edward had to force himself to calm, taking deep gulps of air through his mouth to soothe the burning in his lungs. 

_He knows! That bastard knows!_

The panic creeped deep inside his mind and refused to let go. He didn’t know what to do and hated the idea of diverting from his plans. His plans. 

_The state alchemist test!_

He had no time to waste, but the situation had him in a dilemma that he better fixed in that instant. Clapping his hands once again, he removed the mountain of rubble he created to barricade his room and steeled himself to kill the bastard if necessary. He could make it seem an accident or use his political status with some connections to make sure they never found the Colonel body, but he is in a different country where there would be more noise if the bastard disappeared without trace rather than scheming a scenery where the soldier died an honorable death. 

His father was a complacent worm that liked to lick the floor the nobles tread on. He would stick to the quote “ _Do whatever keeps your people happy_ ” in order to look good among his own. That is why he would never hesitate to do whatever the lords told him to do and that sometimes-included to torture him in front of the nobles that feared him. Later they learned the king would please them but when the priest accounted by Truth would deem them scum of their lands, it was his duty to kill them and he would always do it slowly and painful.

Death comes easy to him. It will only take a slip of his true power to leave nothing but dust of Roy Mustang.

Waving a hand dissolves the energy that held the mountain of rubble over his door and with resolve he opens the door to find the Colonel speaking in hushed tones with the Lieutenant.

“I need to speak with you” he says making sure his voice leaves no room for argument.

Roy sighs and stands slowly “Sure.”

They return to the room and close the door, Edward gestures a hand to the bed and Roy decides he doesn’t have the energy to start another argument and instead of sitting he falls on the bed with his face landing on the pillow and his senses are drowned with that delicious scent.

“Sit bastard! I need your attention for this” Edward growls ignoring the warmth that crosses his chest at the vulnerability the alpha allows him to see, but those thoughts are clouded with the idea he only shows such vulnerability now that he knows.

Roy groans forcing his body to move into a position where he can see the golden boy and his ridiculous defensive stance in the hospital overly-large white gown “Believe me Edward. You have my attention”

Edward takes a deep breath “I need to know what will you do with this information”

Roy frowns briefly wondering what he meant, but then there was Ping and those Xinguese ninjas they would be sending to the borders this afternoon “I have no use for the secret of the prince whose current whereabouts are unknown” he says ignoring the sharp intake of breath.

“You are just going to pretend it didn’t happen?” Edward asks feeling a strange relief releasing his body of the tension and worry it had accumulated in such a small amount of time.

Roy blinks his eyes in confusion at how the kid whole demeanor changed, his big golden eyes are full of surprise and something so innocent Roy wants to reach over and cage him in his arms.  _That is mine_. His alpha growls pushing his body to sit on the bed and focus, because he has this golden boy right in front of him and now feels like a good moment to begin his courting; and Roy can only agree with his alpha. It is a good moment to start “Yes.”

“Why?”

He blinks.  _Why? “_ Because that is what you want, don’t you?” he asks tentatively wondering if this is the right thing to say.

Edward frowns. For the first time... it will be done, just because he wants? He is not used to have it his way without breaking a bone or a life. But it feels nice, so he won't question why the Colonel will just swim in the current and hope for the best in the end. “Yes” he agrees crossing his arms to regain some composure.

“Good. Your clothes are in that closet over there, we have like an hour to get to the train station and make it right on time for the test.” He stands and makes his way to the door aware that golden eyes prefer his privacy regardless of dynamic or gender. “I'll be waiting outside.”

Edward waits a few second for the whole conversation to sink in and register how it didn’t take fist of strength to have his way.  _Maybe the bastard is not that bad._

_***_

Roy sleeps for the most part of the trip to Central city with his head resting against the window, then there is the part where his head bounced against the cold crystal making a loud thud that had him jumping out of his tiredness and golden eyes laughing his arse off; for the first minute Edward laughed and then reached out touching his temple.

“Here” He gestured his lap uncrossing his legs “You can rest here”

And Roy did rest despite the uncomfortable position in which his body was twisting and the slow motion of the train was making his stomach sick, but he was resting close to a warm body and the pleasant aroma that never left.  _Hm._ _Strange_ _..._

***

“Wake up!” Edward had tried many times to wake the bastard up, but he was dead to the world and he would have truly believed him dead if not for the slow rising of his chest.

“Sir, do you need assistance?” the ticket man asked for the third time since he passed checking the wagons.

“No” Edward bit out pushing Roy out of his lap and letting the body fall on the floor with a loud *thud* and for the second time, the Colonel was awakened into action jumping to his feet and snarling threats to the chair across “There, he is up.” the smirk was heard in his voice even though Roy couldn’t see it, but revenge came all too soon when Edward had trouble reaching for his suitcase.

“Oh? Need help?” he pulled the bag out without waiting for an answer, holding the bag over the blond head “Of course it is always a pleasure to assist the small-”

“Who did you call a shorty who’s so small that has to be looked through a magnifying glass to actually be seen?!” he screamed followed by a short punch to his gut.

“Sir...” The young ticket man called watching as Edward left with his suitcase grumbling about bloody-bastards “If I may... you had it coming”

He grumbled a cruse as he stood, quickly grabbing his suitcase and rushing after the boy he couldn’t find anywhere around the platform.

“Ah! Colonel Mustang, it is a privilege sir. My name is James Michaelis, I was assigned to drive you to central Alchemist supervision compound”

“Hey! Edward!” He rushed out once he finally found the angry golden eyed boy among the crowd “Do you even know where you are going?” he asked hiding a smile at his angry face.

“I asked for directions, since it takes a lot of effort to move your lazy-ass"

“Then why are you going the other way?” Edward froze “The Alchemist Supervision Compound are that way” he pointed out the opposite direction taking pleasure in the way Edward’s face turned an endearing shade of soft pink and he resigned to follow him.

“Then guide the way?  I thought we were going to Headquarters, why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner?!’

“The Alchemist supervision compound is for test, trials and tittle renewal and anything that has to do with alchemist outside military assignments” He extended his hand for the boy to take “Here”

Edward eyed his arm with a frown “What?”

“Central is very crowded, you could get lost”

His eyes narrowed in suspicion but slowly with some reluctance he took the Colonel hand and Roy counted that as a win. The fact that Edward was actually taking the right path was a fact he would keep to himself and would make sure to correct the route until he had this boy married by law.

Their assigned driver smiled as he spotted them and Roy shook his head slowly making sure the man would understand his help was unwanted. After all, it is more romantic to guide your intended on a stroll around an unknown city rather than jump into the car and save time. 

“Hey, is it too long? We have two hours before the test starts”

Roy smiled at the uncertainty in those golden eyes “Exactly, we'll be there right on time”

***

He woke up sluggish and sick in the back on an alley with his face on mud and his feet on a puddle of piss and puke. His head was ponding as he tried to move and his back throbbed and cracked with each inch he tried to stand until he finally got into a sitting position. He blinked slowly taking good consideration of his surrounding, sniffing the air had his stomach rumbling loudly and recoiling in disgust.

“Finally,” snarled a voice at his left but he couldn’t react with his dulled senses and muddled mind “For a moment you had me thinking you were dead.” They snorted taking a dew short steps to cut the distance and slouch in front of him “Glad to see I was wrong”

He feels the need to throw up, but the nausea intensifies and something is holding the thing inside his stomach “What is happening to me?” he cries in anger and useless desperation at how helpless he feels. This has never happened to him before, not even during the days he had to fight his fellow clan leaders for the crown-heir position.

“Well... You wanted the stone, didn’t you?” a cold slender finger lands on his chest and marks a trail down his stomach with a sharp dark nail “Greed is taking root”

He wants to vomit and some bile finally tries to rise up his stomach.

“No darling...” they sigh and he can finally see those ruby red eyes “Gluttony, darling, please hold him down” a big hand grabs him by the neck and have him pinned on the mud, while the other reaches his face with a muzzle they stuff inside his mouth “A prince they said... you have no manners dear and I had hope that you would be the first gentleman in the family”

“Lust... Are you sure I can't eat him?”

She sighs tiredly eying the far wall of the alley were blood and other remains have been left from Greed´s team after gluttony had his fun devouring and killing them “You already ate, we need this man. “

“alive?”

She rolls her eyes and makes her way out and gesturing the homunculi to follow her. The big mass of grease grabs the struggling prince and throws him over his shoulder “Yes. Alive"

****

The test is the easiest trial Edward Elric had ever faced in his short life. Truthfully, he had higher expectations than just sitting summoning a spear from the floor for the judge and he didn't summon his usual spears of strong composition and deathly edge; he summoned one that broke easily when one of the bodyguards shot him as he tried to demonstrate how easily it would be to kill anyone in there.

He could have sworn he heard a growl over his head that wasn’t directed at him but the soldiers pointing their guns over his head, but then the judge had lifted a hand and clean the sweat from his face.

“Leave the kid alone, Futher King Bradly must hear of the boy that can achieve alchemy without a circle” the man had said with a soft wavering smile as if unsure to be angry or amazed of his talents. But in the end, he was gifted a pocket watch, signed some papers and handed some documents regarding his bank account and do´s and don'ts of every state alchemist. 

All in all, it turned out to be a very boring and dull experience in Central City. His walk around it with the bastard prove to be more entertaining than the test. 

 Speaking of...

“Whatever in hells name were you thinking threatening General River´s life?!” he growled and that very familiar sound was the one he heard when they were pointing their guns at him and somehow  _for some_ _reason_  that thought alone had his body shivering.

“So, it was you” he smirked pocking the general on the ribs.

Roy flushed and averted his eyes to the compound grounds, the orange tinged skies from the slow sunset, the soldiers wandering form one place to another throwing curious glances their way, the old stairs, the rows of tall cypress, the condescending smirk of soft pink lips and those golden eyes bright with mirth and the sound of a stomach grumbling in demand of food. It was his turn to smirk when the kid flushed and decided it was best to drop the subject “Food?” 

 “They said the state alchemist had a building with dormitories in every city for us to rest and eat” he said remembering the directions in the file.

Roy deflated and cursed those dammed so-called benefits “Nonsense, I have an apartment in every city with a spare room” he remembered the old man words “Besides, I was told you were under my protection”

Edward frowned “Yes, indeed. They assigned you as my commanding officer”

Roy smiled, he knew Grumman wanted them together “Then you are staying with me.” he grabbed the small hand in his and held it protectively as he pulled Edward to the direction of his apartment.

“Is that a military dog order?” Edward asked frowning at their joined hands.

“Yes” he was going to take advantage of his position from now on, but when Edward rudely pulled his hand free, he knew there wouldn’t be much advantage in pulling ranks with the brat. It could be a disaster.

“Where are we eating?”

Or something wonderful and perfect for him. A mate that would stand by his side without fear of hesitation.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is anyone in here a fan of Star Trek? Yes, no? Well the idea is to follow the Vulcan biology, they form mental bonds with family and mates, omegas have the same ability (in here). Roy will begin his courting and I'll try to update before school is over, Thanks for reading and all your support to the story; you have no idea how happy it made me reading your comments, each time I got a Kudo notification or a bookmark, Thank you so much!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry late Christmas / Holidays!   
> I had this done a week ago but these days held so many activities I forgot!

“YOU ARE LATE!” the soldier growled pushing his companions aside rather rudely as he tried to reach the Xinguese dignitaries “So much for the famous Xinguese punctuality”

Ritsa lifted her nose in the air, her sharp canines intimidating some of the betas guarding the vehicle to bow their head in submission “Sorry, sorry” she waved her hand “We were delayed by some nuisances”

The soldier cowered at the sight of some blood dripping from the alpha’s shoulder, her sharp canines and her torn black robes “W-Who do you think you are to threaten us!”

“Oh?” she smirked, her eyes turning a hint of red “How so?”

“Amestris” Dion whispers to her as if that is enough to fully explain the issue “Her fangs are like that, we don’t mean to offend any of your kind” 

Ritsa huffs “We just came to retrieve the traitors”

“We were offered compensation for the trouble”

Dion lifts a pouch of gold. The leader of the Xinguese caravan had offered in exchange for his life as they were about to kill him “This?” he wonders throwing the pouch without care at the soldier feet.

The man quickly inspects the amount and nods sharply indicating his comrades to free the prisoners. Lan Fang and Fu were thrown out of the vehicle to the sandy ground. Their mouths gagged and bodies a mess of chains that connected their necks, feet, hands and waist.

Ritsa whistled in appreciation, admiring the work they had done to ensure neither would move or try to escape “We could use some of these chains for ourselves”

Dion huffed “Traitors among our people are immediately killed, there is no need to chain them and they are no match for alchemy” 

“I know” she moaned “just imagine all the fun we could have in bed” 

He scrunched in nose in disgust and then tilted his head to the side “Release them”

The soldier paled “Major Armstrong had trouble chaining them as they are, to do so, would be setting them free!”

Dion frowned “Do as I say”

The betas paled at the alpha command and rushed to fulfill the order while the alphas trembled trying hard to hold back from doing as he said.

Ritsa giggled “Nice, if only you put a real command in that tone, even those four would scramble to your feet in fear” she gestured at the trembling alphas with a wicked gleam in her eyes “When you are done. Take the money and run for your lives, I’ll give you a minute, those who remain at my line of sight by then will be killed”

The alphas wasted no time running away in the vehicle while the betas fumbled with the chains and ran for their lives in fear.

Lan Fang was torn between defending herself and bowing in submission. She felt in shock from the knowledge that her training to respond to nobody but her master was failing.

“Hello kitten” Ritsa purred as she dropped on a knee before the Xinguese pair.

 “W-Who are you?!” Fu managed to snarl with trembling limbs and a stressing scent that had the female alpha vibrating with the power off dominance. Be it a beta, omega or alpha, she took great pleasure in the scent of frightened people.

“We come from Xerxes, therefore you mustn't fear for your life but keep in mind that is you try to betray us, you will beg for death” Ritsa smiled grabbing Lan Fang by the hair “You will guide us back into Amestris. To the exact place where you last saw your master and our prince”

Dion sighed and began his walk into the Xerxes territory “We should visit Endy before we part to Amestris” his eyes narrowed as he met the female alpha gaze, daring her to say a word against him.

Ritsa smiled “I figured you would want to have a word with him” 

****

It had been a week since he returned to East city with empty hands and a big headache. No information and as it turned out to be and alpha trying to court him! Usually his first reaction in such situations would be to drop his brother over his suitors, if that didn’t work –because Al deemed the alpha worthy of a chance- he took his time making sure the alpha was taking hell for trying to court him. In amestris, neither option seems to work. Firstly, because his brother was far away from his side and secondly it would look bad if he handed his superior officer his ass on a silver plate and he had just gotten his state alchemist title. He could fill a complain of sexual harassment like any other omega would, but to do so, would mean revealing his secondary gender or showing weakness. 

At least he could admit Roy Mustang was a descent alpha trying to court him, aside from how he ignored all the protocols one needed to take to traditionally court an omega –in any nation-, he was surprised to find the steps the alpha was following was of a courtship between an alpha and a beta. It was understandable considering he wanted to keep the secret and it was the only way the colonel could show his intentions before the public; but pathetically he hoped that the alpha could treat him like an omega in their secluded space back in the alpha´s home.

Ignoring all of the above. He was not allowed to go on missions outside the perimeter that was East City, because of some pathetic new law were only alphas alchemist could be allowed to roam all over amestris to do their investigations and fulfil their missions, while Edward was limited to stay where his superior officer could easily correct him if he made a mistake or was in need of support during a fight.

All in all. Edward officially hated Amestris and wished for the higher-ups to get their heads out of their asses and think for the prosperity of the nation instead of power for their pathetic lives.

That was the dark cloud hovering over his head as he walked into a dark alley of East City, that, and the fact it had been two weeks since he officially claimed his friend as a missing person. The bastard couldn’t do much to help him, seeing as Ling was an immigrant with no documentation that could serve of help for the search and a citizen of another nation –that could have easily turned back to their country- was not a problem that concerned the military of Amestris. He bit his tongue many times to avoid lashing on Mustang and regretted the fight he had with old man Ghrumman behind closed doors in his office. 

At least he understood that the disappearance of Xing’s prince represented a problem. To the old man and Xerxes prince who was last seen with the heir. And that gave the old man the idea to have him searching for the prince as his first assignment while the team focused on the case of a serial killer in peaceful east city. 

“A serial killer” he repeated sourly clenching his fist. There was no doubt who killed the ice alchemist had been a Xinguese with a passion for knives and swift cuts. It didn’t help the obvious message he left behind -”  ** _Death to all snakes of the desert”_** \- and to worsen matters his own people took it upon themselves to answer back using another state alchemist. 

Amestris was boiling with the need to reach the root of the case, but his people were truly snakes observing in the dark, while the Xinguese were shadows haunting the scared and innocent. If thing got worst, he would need to step up and straight them back in line.

“You came” said a female in the darkest part of the dirty alley.

Edward had to breathe through his mouth just to avoid reacting to an alpha in rut “Don't get any ideas” he snarled ready to fight the alpha, but as he takes a few steps closer it feels like walking inside a bubble as the scent vanishes at once “You said you had information”

The woman laughed “That desperate, are we? Yes, I heard a thing or two about the little heir. But I want something in exchange”

“Name your price” 

“For this information? I have no use for money, but I know who you are and I need to speed up this slow pace you have set in this fight. You came here for father and I like the game you are playing.”

He feels his body tense and his arm turn to metal without him calling for any instruction he is confused when Truths distorted voice speaks a cold command “ _Kill her”._  It is sickening the way his body reacts without any doubt or hesitation and his arm swings a blow to her face, but in the second he moves she shields her face with her gloved hands that turn into sharp nails.

“Tsk. Listen to me brat!” she growls pushing him back and running into a clearer path in the alley “I am a Homunculus, but that doesn’t mean I am on  _his_ side!”

“ **You are his creation”** Edward shivered at the coldness in truth’s voice as the landscape changed and he stood next to the smiling blank figure “ **But I find it amusing how much changes in this universe. Do tell. Why would you betray him?”**

“Because it is you he is fighting. He stands no chance” the woman said without hesitation, but her dark eyes were full of fear. “He wants another stone. Another deal.”

Truth smile widens “ **I know”**

 **“** He will the kid to reach you and then he will have your golden nation declaring war against the world”

“ **I know** ”

She looked desperate at Edward “He holds your friend as the new recipient of-” her words died on her throat as Truth raised a hand and she left.

**“Edward. You hesitated, she is** **a** **homunculus** **. Your orders are to kill them.”**

Edward clenched his hands “You know where he is?”

Truth smiled “ **Had you turned to me, you would have known you had nothing to worry** **. But you are growing reckless and disobedient** ” he stood and grew taller “ **Do you** **believe** **you do not belong to me?”**

Edward bared his neck out of instinct “I know”

Truth smiled “ **Good. You have a** **mission** **. See** **that it is done”**

*******

He felt sick and repulsive. It was wrong to allow Roy to court him, regardless that they never spoke of it nor he ever asked the question like a proper alpha; but he belonged to another and it wasn’t fair.

He had a mission to fulfill and his duties to Truth came before everyone or anyone.

***

“Fullmetal! There you are” Roy stood from his chair heaving a great sigh of relief. The alpha frowned when the golden-haired boy blinked around in confusion as if he didn’t know how he arrived there. Thinking about it, he didn’t hear the usual doors opening with a bang “I told Hawkeye to fetch you a few minutes ago but... Are you okay?” he asked pulling him to a chair and relishing in the feeling of those small hands falling in his. 

“Yes. Of course.” He looked to the window and flinched at the darkness outside.

“I was worried when you didn’t answer the phone in the house. Had I known you were on your way”

“What time is it?” he whispered fumbling with his coat to reach his pocket watch. 

“10:32” He answered his frown deepening “Fullmetal are you all right?” 

Edward stood “I forgot dinner”

“Indeed” Roy sensed a rare need to comfort the young man and he stood abruptly ignoring the stack of papers he still needed to sign and deliver before the day after tomorrow. It would have to wait, after all, he was taking very seriously courting the beta, a revelation that had Maes clapping vigorously at the prospect of him finally amenable to settle down with a mate “In light of these events, we should walk to the buffet and fend for our meals” 

Edward blinked “Could we... perhaps return home?” he asked timidly, whatever had spooked the boy had Roy's alpha snarling.

“Of course.” he quickly dismissed some of the important documents in a cabinet under key and called the team to warp their task for tomorrow morning. They were, in conclusion, waiting for another victim to continue their investigation. Everyone was aware that the investigation was a dead end. Forensics had nothing, intelligence were scrapping on the dirt for anything that could had some information but there was nothing, they could only have the state alchemist doing their respectful investigations in pair, something he had to bring up to Edward in conversation; but strangely Lieutenant General had interfered saying Edward was new and wouldn’t be targeted as the young adult barely had a reputation, which, -in Roy’s mind- made no sense at all. If he had it his way, Edward would be on his right hand at all times.

But that was not the reason the boy had enlisted. That was a tight-lipped secret between the Lieutenant General and the boy.

He ordered Havoc to inform Lieutenant Hawkeye of his whereabout and for her to desist of storming in his home to take him back to work, he would not be moved. He walked out of Headquarters remembering the car was used by the lieutenant. 

Edward blinked when the colonel took his hand in his and began to walk to the Colonel’s home. It was a few blocks walk across the city and Edward had a bad feeling filling with dread his stomach with each step he took. 

“Maybe we should wait for Lieutenant Hawkeye”

Roy snorted “She will not let us go if we wait for her to leave home”

“Mustang. We shouldn’t be alone”

Roy smirked “I thought you were old enough for us to be together without a chaperone”

Golden eyes narrowed “You know damn well that I am bound to have a chaperone in every nation if I wish to court, and I’m talking about the killer” 

Roy tried to conceal his confusion, but Edward was from another country and that alone meant different courting traditions. “I can protect us” He said puffing his chest and snapping his fingers to create a small flame. Just to prove how much the universe hated Roy Mustang’s guts, it began to pour down on them.

***

All his worries and depression were thrown out of the window the moment Roy Mustang cursed loudly with a look between bewilderment and a kicked puppy. He began to laugh so loudly that he could hear himself over the water pouring down on them.

“Stop laughing midget” Roy mumbled between his teeth as he took his long blue coat and engulfed Edward in the warmth and intoxicating scent of a very strong alpha. His immediate rambling at the word  _midget_  was cut off as his brain was fogged with alpha pheromones.

“Damn. You smell good bastard” he whispered ignoring the fact the coat was settled over his head and it was still big enough to reach his knees.  _Cursed the omega_ _standard_ _height_ _._

_***_

Roy smirked pleased and proceed to rest his head over his coat, his arms around the dazed bundle of Edward Elric as they continued to walk. He was content the way he fitted against his chest, the rain falling on him as he shielded his small treasure from harm, in this case, water. 

He stalled pulling Edward to his chest when he felt eyes watching and he was sure he had met with a pair of pale hazel eyes looking curiously; but not the innocent curiosity one had at something new or unusual. This was sharp and haunting. He had to hold back a growl when he felt Edward stir beneath him and he knew their eyes met as Edward tensed and the man tilted his head in a small bow. He turned on his heel and made a signal that made Roy terribly aware there was more than one man lurking in the dark corners of the night.

They didn’t look like the usual Amestrian citizen and that small piece of information was enough to recall the disagreement between Xerxes and Xing. It was not like him to trust so easily, but maybe he had been allowing his alpha too much freedom. 

“Say, how is your search for your friend going?”

***

Xerxes is buzzing with news from afar. The group of four had just walked past the great border of the capital when a fellow member of the Skotádi made his presence known, bearing news that the omega prince had been spotted in Amestris East City with a military male alpha. That news held no importance to the pair of alphas until the spy continued further with the indecency of the alpha holding the omega so openly and with such familiarity of a family or a lover.

Ritsa howled with laugher while Dion balled his fist in an attempt to hold his anger. He commanded the fellow Skotádi to guard the Xinguese pair while they attended business with the council, the kind and the royal advisor.

Arriving at the palace the rumors worsened and finally reaching a hall that lead to one of the many conference's rooms Dion allowed himself to cool his temper and ignore all the nagging rumors. The guards opened the doors as they walked and once inside they bowed in respect before the king and the nobles seated around the table.

Endy Hohenheim stood and gestured for the pair to approach a few steps more, his long wavy dusty blonde hair was loose around his face, accentuating his square sharp jaw and dark golden eyes “Welcome back, what news do you bring from Xing?” he asked resting his hands of the wooden part of the great table, the rest was marble and beautifully transmuted stone.

“What is rumored of Prince Alphonse is true. He is considering mating with the Princess Mei of the Chang clan” Ritsa answered with a sharp smile.

The king rested his elbows on the table and gave the pair a careful look behind his rimless eyeglasses.

“Good” Endy proceeded “Then we can proceed with a weeding soon enough. He aked something from you?”

Dion tilted his head “Of course”

“He asked us to look for Prince Edward and assist him” Ritsa completed ignoring the various chuckles that followed after her statement.

“You will not-”

The king waved a hand silencing everyone “Edward is on a mission from Truth. That his actions are veiled under the disputes from displeased parties doesn’t mean he requires assistance”

Endy frowned “You two know Edward very well to support Heir prince Alphonse petition”

“We know” Dion said darkly “Nevertheless, we have always been there for the omega prince. We shall not interfere with his mission but assist on another conflict. I believe you have all heard the rumors”

Endy smirked “Is this concealed jealousy then? I expected better from your lot”

“Envy is not allowed in the Skotádi, you know this very well my Lord seeing as you failed the entrance exam” Ritsa smirked back as the eldest prince clenched his hands in anger.

“Edward and I have an agreement regarding our personal matters, this is not about the rumor of himself with another alpha.” Dion muttered holding his hands behind his back “But the disappearance of Heir prince Ling”

Van Hohenheim blank face softened for a moment “I see. But that is also connected with Edwards mission, so there isn't much you could do to help” Endy smirked at the king’s statement 

“You two are dis-”

The king stood and so did the rest of the council and nobles “You two may help, but in matters where the dispute between rebels is concerned, we cannot allow for more innocent people killed by the hands of our own in a misunderstanding.” He looked at Endy from the corner of his eyes, cold and unforgiving as he proceeds to walk out. The flocks of nobles bow and rushes after him all speaking among themselves that is until two personal guards walk out of the shadows and use their bodied as a walking wall between the king and everyone.

Once alone Ritsa smiles widely and makes her way to the pair of doors, closing them with a swift kick as she settles on the floor like a dog.

“Did you have to?” Endy growls at Dion who merely arches a brow.

“Yes. As I have stated countless times before I want Edward safe.” 

“Even if I ask you against it?!” he took long strides to stand before the alpha trying to deliver a punch Dion easily avoids. “EVEN IF I TOLD YOU TO DISTANCE YOURSELF?!”

“I was chosen by Edward. It is not my fault you felt shame to have me at your side, now I choose back.” Dion replied his hazel eyed filled with determination.

“You will regret this!”

“I regret many things” the alpha answered walking away with his long dark hair swirling behind “This will not be among them.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a late update. Life is hard.

**(PAST)**

_“Edward_ _Hohonheim_ _, right?” The man cuts deep into Edwards nervous_ _system_ _, starting with his disgusting voice so old from so much smoking and his disgusting fat_ _fingers holding onto his ragged clothes “The precious omega prince, blah, I don’t think they will pay that much to rescue you” The man pushes him to the floor, his body landing painfully against the beige rug. The man proceeds to kick him away as if the sight of his person annoys him to no end. “Lock him with the rest and send the_ _message_ _to the king, I have heard_ _rumors_ _of the oldest brother enmity towards the slut spawns, if word reaches_ _him,_ _we will receive no payment”_  

 _He can hear the faintly_ _understood_ _from his men and someone walking his way, a hand that grabs him by the hair and drags him across the room._  

 _“Tch. Don’t hurt him that much idiot!”_  

 _“Understood sir” the man says opening the door and throwing him out “Quinn! Take him with the rest!”  the door slams closed behind him and he readies himself to feel another dragging him_ _around_ _the mansion, but this person lifts him in his arms and carries him away._  

 _He dazes off with each step and cries in pain when the man walks down the stairs to a dark room. “Hm. Broken ribs?” The man asks lowering him down to the floor and touching his bruised chest “This_ _won't_ _do..._ _Ritsa_ _step up” he calls and Edward smells the faint scent of a girl a few_ _weeks_ _away from presenting nearing. “See this?”_  

 _He_ _gasps_ _in pain when a hand presses too deep and hard against his ribs._  

 _“Yup” the girl laughs “_ _Definitely_ _broken. Heard the faggot got a_ _panther_ _,_ _you'll_ _want to feed them with this”_  

 _“This boy is merchandise, not for slavery” The man says_ _and_ _Edward can see him standing “Make sure he doesn’t move that much and don’t let him die”_  

 _White hair and green eyes blink at him, the girl has drool on the corner of her mouth, bruised and broken lips from so much_ _biting, a long fresh pink scar on her neck that she scratches with her sharp dirty nails. She smiles sharply “Welcome, welcome. Feel comfortable_ _there_ _or want me to move_ _ya_ _to the bed?” she gestures to a piece of cloth in a corner where someone else is sleeping._  

 _“Fine here” he mumbles circling his arms over his chest in_ _a_ _useless attempt to shield himself._  

 _She crackles at his answer, laughing so loudly that the boy sleeping in the cloth stirs and turns their way. Deep hazel eyes blink at him and he sits up tilting his head to the die._  

 _“Dion, Dion, we have another!” she screams running in a circle around him until she slips and fall on her face, the boy merely blinks and stands._  

 _“Another? Didn’t the just sold and got paid for the others?” he asks as he walks over her until he is kneeling in front of him “Can you move?”_  

 _“They broke his ribs, I was told to watch him so he_ _doesn't_ _die”_  

 _The boy sighs “Have they not learned yet that on your watch anyone can die?” he says ignoring the pout “My name is Dion, the crazy one is_ _Ritsa_ _”_  

 _“Edward” He answers with a short nod relaxing as he feels his body healing his wounds already_  

 _“Edward”_ _Ritsa_ _repeats “Edward, Edward, Edward...” she proceeds to run around the room again._  

 _“_ _What's_ _with her?” he asks_ _craning_ _his neck to look at her as she had_ _stopped_ _in front of a wall and began to whisper._  

 _“She is crazy” Dion repeated with a sigh “Her mother was a slave for a noble before the fall of the old empire and she was born in the basement and kept hidden from the lord of the house, until Van Hohenheim was declared the new king and the purges of sin began. The master of the house was sure he could clean himself purging his sins, therefore he killed all his slaves in front of her and in return she killed him”_  

 _Edward stared. He was only eight but by now he had done worst things than killing scum. He read about the Purge a thousand time during his time in the library, the day his father had been_ _appointed_ _King he declared all who had sinned would be killed. The_ _massacres_ _took two weeks and then there was the cleaning crumbling the old pillars to build ones that would hold to the beliefs of Truth. It wasn’t perfect, but Xerxes was so rotten that it was necessary._ **_Was that all?_ **  

 _Dion must have sensed his question, because the boy smiled sadly “The soldiers arrived into the room and decided she was innocent of sin as she was numb and ignorant. She was left in the house with the bodies for the two weeks of the_ _purge_ _and when the cleansing_ _began,_ _they threw her out on the streets as they burned the mansion. She had to fight for days until she came here.” He paused, looking at the girl with sad eyes “She would have been better off dying than surviving among these men”_  

 _Torture. A sport for some Edward was well_ _familiarized_ _with. To break one’s spirit to the point of no return, until now, Alphonse had been Edwards sanctuary, the reason Edward fought against it and the solace he could take in Truth at the very end. She had no one._  

 _“What about you?’ He couldn’t hold the question, as unlike her, Dion looked in perfect conditions._  

 _“A bastard from another family that Richard hopes they will pay the rescue.” He sighed crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hand “I like to think he has_ _forgotten_ _of me or just waiting for the perfect moment to find something useful. Either way, I know someday I will flee this cage and be free”_  

 _Edward smiled “That is a nice thought” he swallowed hard “I hope my family doesn’t pay the rescue, that way I could flee this cage with you”_  

 _Dion smiled back and jumped a little when_ _Ritsa_ _slumped on his side “Me too!”_  

 

 

 _*_  

 

 _“We have rescued the prince master_ _Endy_ _” A soldier declared to the man with a blade to the old man’s neck._  

 _“Good._ _Let's_ _go”_  

 _“Understood” The soldiers_ _chorused_ _until another, a woman,_ _stepped_ _up._  

 _“My Lord. What shall we do with the others?”_  

 _“Others? Have I not been clear with your orders soldier?”_ _Endy_ _snarled looking at the woman from the corner of his eyes. The beta_ _straightened_ _and bared her neck._  

 _“I speak of the other children my lord”_  

 _“Children?”_  

 _“Two kids who were in the basement with the prince. We planned to leave them there.” another soldier explained._ _The_ _oldest prince frowned deeply and was about to chew their heads off for not explaining the situation properly when his little brother’s voice had his mind forgetting the subject._  

 _“_ _Endy_ _!”_  

 _He visibly relaxed at the sight of the fiery little omega_ _“Edward.” and smirked as the omega was fighting_ _against_ _the alpha carrying him._  

 _“Let go you bastard._ _Endy_ _! I want those two!”_  

 _“Those two? You mean the other children?” He_ _entwined_ _his hands behind his back and gestured the alpha to drop his little brother._  

 _“Yes.” Edward’s eyes blazed with that stubborn determination he hated the most._  

 _“Very well. Bring the brats with the stubborn of my brother to the carriage, we leave at once.” He instructed walking over to the row of corpses they had killed just to save the omega prince. He was torn with the relief of not dealing any longer with Alphonse and the disappointment the men had failed in their mission. His eyes turned to his other men that walked out with_ _two children. A girl that was jumping around with bandages all over her skinny body and a boy..._  

 _He froze as his eyes met the boys._  

 _“Dion?”_  

 

*** 

 **(PRESENT)**  

 

 

“My Prince” The small group that allows themselves to be seem out of the shadows, is a small amount of ten. Two omegas, four Betas, three alphas and a teenager young enough for his secondary gender to remain a mystery. They all kneel on the muddy stone, with the exception of the two omegas who tilt their heads in respect “We are gratified to find you safe” 

Edward wants to growl and demand that they leave at once. To have them following him around all day had him on the nerves “The killings, which were done at our people hands?” He asks instead because he needs the information. 

The people do not stand, but the alphas raise their heads to look at him, most of them have golden eyes. Looking the same for someone who couldn’t understand all the shades of Gold in which his people came. “none sir” 

His fist clench and connect with the face of the closest alpha “Do not lie to me!” 

His eyes are cold and serious as he repeats “None” 

The omega steps in, a beautiful fighter of tanned skin, golden red eyes and long dusty blond hair that bows even lower as she steps closer “We have not touched a single alchemist, you must know we are not that messy my Lord. Truth law has it prohibited.” 

He knows this, he knows his people fear the law above everything else, because they are aware of the consequences that come once they die. 

“They have been answering their own messages” another speaks “We have been attentive to their moves” 

“Certainly, we came to kill the Xinguese prince for rejecting your hand, but clearly that was not the situation. We stayed in case you required assistance with the Xinguese scum” 

“They are not doing this out of their own beliefs as supposed  _revolutionaries_ my lord” the kid states making everyone turn their way. 

“The information is not confirmed yet!” an alpha growl quickly standing “It is against the law to give false testimony!” 

“Shut up!” He says pleased when the alpha leaves the scared boy alone “I will judge this information” 

The omega looks unsure but after a second she nods “As you please. At first, we heard someone talking about a war. Killing heir prince Alphonse and his chosen mate would cause an immediate war between Xing and Xerxes, but as it seems the information changed, they followed you hear my lord and your presence in Amestris is pleasing someone. They are paying the Xinguese to kill alchemist and cause scandal.” 

“Someone is paying them?”  

“We had Armand infiltrated, it was a woman and a fat man” 

“Homunculus” the boy interrupted “They don’t believe me but I know I saw Ouroboros mark! She had it on her chest and-” 

“Her hair was black and her skin pale?” he asked with dread.  

“Yes” The boy eyes shinned bright with relief “And dark eyes and the fat man-” 

“My prince” the omega continued laying a hand on the boy's mouth “They have moved all across the country, they will kill to the point this nation will crumble from the inside” 

His hands trembled “Leave” 

“Yes. We will continue to-” 

“You will return to Xerxes this instant, this is a direct order from your prince”  _The nation will crumble from inside._  

“But-” 

“Do as I say. I don’t want any blood shed from our own in this place and on your way meet with the Rockbells and take them with you to the palace” he ordered turning around to leave when the boy spoke. 

“Why isn't the Skotádi here?” 

He would have answered had he not heard a scream “You have your orders, I don’t want to see any of you here another day. If I catch your faces you will be sentenced to death for ignoring the law.” 

  

 

 

* 

 

The Skotádi was founded with the purpose of killing all that opposed the rule of Truth, years later, when the law was accepted by everyone with no exceptions nor hesitation to follow any order; the Skotádi were sent to fulfill Truth law outside Xerxes. Wherever  _Father_  went, the Skotádi would follow the trail and try to avoid any disaster. He remembers the last one, where one Homunculi has tried to poison the mind of a man from Ishval that could potentially cause a war with Amestris. The Skotádi had interfered and killed the man along the Humunculi before the Amestrian troops could raid all of the civilization. 

Edward remembers faintly all the pain in the people’s eyes and the terror in the Amestrian troops. Fear and regret. Emotions so different that marred the faces of the innocent. 

He remembers the disappointment in discovering the truth so late.  

Had he known. So much would have turned out differently. 

 

*** 

 

He is tainted by the blood, on his hair, clothes and hands. He has never seen something so gruesome aside from the days he had to stare at himself in the mirror. So wrong yet he can't bring himself to feel anything but relief that they are dead. He brings his hands under his legs and takes a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of cherries in the heady odor of iron. 

He had time before the bastard was due to arrive  _if_ he had time away from the office or Riza didn’t make him hold more hours than necessary filing reports after boring report. 

Truly, the great monotone nation was in need of a big change. 

He sighed and hurried to change and prepare a quick dinner for both of them regardless of what the bastard ought to with his time it would be better to eat early and return home late than wait doing nothing. 

He could study, but there was nothing he could learn in Amestris when all there was to know about alchemy was back in Xerxes, he could pretend that he was racking his brain trying to come out with an answer to who was causing all the killing when he knew very well the names of the victims, the killers and the master mind behind the chessboard. He had arrived searching and what he found had him waiting for the right moment to drop the bomb and cause chaos. 

He finished his shower and as he dressed, he saw his suitcase and the stack of papers, useful information detailing a list of people he could use to his advantage had he come to need something Grumman couldn’t deliver. To pull a string from the right corner of the blanket and have everything falling down to the point of rearranging the blanket to Truths standard. 

He sighed. Doing so would reduce the possibility of more deaths. Kicking his chair and pulling a blank page he began to write. 

 

 

*** 

 

They were called together to the old man’s office the very next day. He had entered the office surprised to see Roy seated with a deep frown on his pale and tired face. 

“What did you do?” Grumman said as soon as the door closed. 

“I dunno. It depends on what they told you” he shrugged as he sat down ignoring the way Roy's frown amazingly deepened and the old man sighed tiredly. 

“They are calling you into central along with other important alchemist...” he paused looking at him dead on the eye “Nationwide” he held a document “Mustang and yourself are the only ones called from East.” he looked around to find a dark envelope with a red crest he was all too familiar “This one came from another source from the border...” 

He took it and quickly opened it. 

-”  _We_ _are here”-_  

His heart skipped a beat “I told them not to inform them” he growled destroying the letter with alchemy imagining his people had run with the information to the Skotádi. 

“Edward. What did you do?” Grumman asks so tired, exhausted. Keeping secrets do no good to the health of a human being, to keep the weight of secrets that hold the lives of so many... “You can trust us, I” 

“Lieutenant General Grumman, I would appreciate you keep your mouth shut” The bite in his tone has the old man straightening and Roy scrambles to his feet. 

“Mayor Elric, you will respect you super-” 

“That is enough Colonel” Grumman eyes never leave him as he speaks and he cannot bear it as he stands “As you wish Edward, but if the deaths go for worse, I will have the colonel taking actions in order to save what we can” 

He nods curtly “You must know that if I fail, there won't be anything left to save” 

 

 

 

 

*** 

  

Edward leaves without sparing any of them a glance back and Roy can't help but clench his hand in a vain attempt to hold his thoughts at bay. 

“I know you are desperate to save lives and solve this case, but I must beg you to listen to that boy.” 

He stares.  _The case is going nowhere but Edward knows something_. “Lieutenant General I...”  _Who do I trust? Who can I trust?_  

 _“_ Central has removed you from the obligation with the case of the prince, you will have all your attention on the assassinations” he turns around on his chair to look at his window  _“_ Dismissed, colonel”  

He stands rigidly and salutes, as he walks out, he can hear Riza on his heels dutifully following. Entering his office his team is alert and has he been so blind lately by his dreams of a mate that he has ignored his duties, his loyal team and in consequence this has cost him the lives of so many he could have saved. 

“Everyone” they look at him and wait, attentive and ready “Investigate everything you can find of Edward Elric” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who think Edward hates Endy (and Endy hates Edward), may this chapter bring some light to the subject.  
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! A little bit of Endy's story and more problems. There will be a lot of calm after the storm, don't worry!

 

Endy Eos Hohenheim is a man devoted to his father and his people, he lives his life accordingly to the rules, making sure they are satisfied and pleased with each step he takes, each breath he draws and each word that comes out of his mouth.  

He was three when his mother had declared him the prodigal son of Van Hohenheim, filled his mind with mere dreams, dreams that were never his to reach nor own. He was the first-born prince and claimed to be fit for the ruling by every noble of the court, but the day he presented as a beta, everything went wrong. The prophecy stated only an alpha could rule or an omega whose mate was approved by the laws, a beta had no place in the throne as they didn’t have any secondary gender, therefore, their judgment was not to be trusted.   

His mother was devastated and desperate to please the kingdom, but Van Hohenheim was told she was not the woman who would bear him the child Truth was looking for, in fact, she was never declared queen, she had no place in the castle nor the nobles. She was nothing but the wife of a slave that was later chosen as king and soon her son was thought cursed.    

 _“_ _Maybe_ _that’s_ _why_ _prince_ _Endy_ _was_ _born_ _a beta._ ”  the rumors would state.  

 _“The son of a whore and a slave? So true...”_  

 _“I wonder why the king kept them after his coronation”_  

 _“He is a responsible father after all. He should keep the bastard and throw the whore”_  

He was ten and those rumors haunted him at night. Fear consumed him when some claimed it would be better if they died and his mind would play a scene where someone would walk in his room at any moment to kill him. But then, his father had walked into his room with a grave face and ordered him to ignore.  _“Don’t listen, you are my son and even if I don’t show it, I am proud of you and I love you”_  his arms had come around him like a blanket and so much was taken from him and slowly replaced by relief. Relieved that his father didn’t have any expectations, relieved that the people's words didn’t matter, he was released of his responsibility and he could have grown up to be whoever he wanted to be, however, he wanted to be and yet... that was not enough for his mother. His mother who listened and soon took her anger on him.  

Why couldn’t he present as an alpha or omega? Was he truly cursed?  

All it took were months as his mother was driven mad by the voices and she jumped.   

He liked to think she was free, but that was a mercy Truth didn’t allow her to have.   

Truth. A being he had come to know the day he had grown into beta adulthood, he made the ritual and learned of the being that controlled his father, that condemned his mother and saw him insufficient. He wished to redeem himself through the skotádi, prove them all he could be sufficient even when he was nothing but a beta. But that wasn’t in Truth plans. Not only was he banned from learning alchemy or walk through the door, but he was also seen as a lesser man given, he wasn’t like everyone else.  

“ _and that is okay”_  his father would say “ _all is well”_    

Truly, all was well. He dedicated his life to diplomacy, made sure he pleased all the nobles and the people and soon all the rumors died because they saw him fit, he was enough.  

Then, a woman lost in the desert sought sanctuary.  

Contrary to what his people believe, he didn’t loathe Trisha Elric. She was kind, patient, loving and caring. The type of person his own mother never was unless she wanted something out of his father or himself. He let his father be and in turn, his father leaves him to his own when he found a beautiful maiden to court for himself; the only difference was that no noble would say a thing in front of Hohenheim, but they would spat and scold him for courting a maiden of a poor house.  

His father ignored them and in turn, he tried to follow his example. That was a mistake. To bed the maiden when nobody accepted their relationship was a reflection of what had happened between his father and his mother, only that this time the nobles didn’t fear repercussions when they threatened her with death whenever she went; but everything could return to normal if he distanced himself from her. That was what he thought until she brought him the news.  

She was expecting a child.  

Out of fear, he cast her away and made sure no one but a servant knew of this secret. A year later his father married Trisha declaring her the queen and with time, Prince Edward was born.   

A reckless brat that could be considered a living vessel of alchemy. Each breath he drew, each step he took, each thing he saw was somehow connected to the world and alchemy, he would want something and he could have it out of nowhere. The nobles feared his power and tried to monopolize him when that failed all their attention turned to the king who feared his own child in equal ways if not worse and his fear only intensified when Trisha died.  

 He is spurred out of his thoughts when a servant rushes into his office, a courier boy holding tightly to his dusty old bag after a long day running from one city in the desert to another.  

 “Pheidippides” he greets folding his hands on top of the great wooden desk, the boy pants looking back as if afraid someone might be chasing him, but Pheidippides was known for delivering news in mere minutes after something important had occurred and that memory had him frowning “What is it?”  

 The boy pulls an elegant envelope of the Xinguese consul “This one is for you my lord, I already delivered the news to the king.” he delivers bowing in a hurry and proceeds to run out before he can demand an explanation.  

  

“  

 

 

 _Greetings from the_ _Xinguese_ _consulate;_  

 

 _We are pleased to inform you that heir alpha prince Alphonse_ _Honhenheim_ _has made known to his Excellency the emperor of his choice for a mate. The Chang clan has the honor of presenting omega princess Mei Chang as the chosen mate by alpha prince Alphonse. The terms of the treaty will be discussed after the prince and the princess is married and mated ensuring the goodwill between both nations._  

_ Her heat will start within a week, we expect the dignitaries within the two days it will take to travel from the Xerxes border to the Xinguese palace. Until then, as tradition states, she will wed after her heat in the home of the alpha_

_As to the date, this information will be published to the rest of the world, we leave that to his majesty king Van Hohenheim within two weeks of silence, as we know alpha heir prince Ling is serving a purpose outside our nation and it is in our interest the experience serves him well._  

 

 _Until_ _then_ _,_   _we_ rejoice. 

  

  

“  

  

His hands are clenching the paper, shaking with fury and repugnance to what is about to come.  

 Outside, bells begin to ring and to his horror, he scrambles from his chair to look from his window to a towering rock in the center of the city, where a beacon of fire is lit and people begin to cheer as there is no need for words for Xerxexian culture to learn of the big news. They all have been trained for loyalty and to spread news a certain way only their people could understand.  

 There is no need for words to know there is a wedding coming soon.  

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

***  

  

  

  

His eyes narrow, he stands by the alley feeling the land under his feet, the heady scent of people mingling as they walk by ignorant of what has yet to come, the air is still, he feels it in his lungs as it travels from distant lands carrying so much in one small thread of air, nitrogen, carbon, water, dioxide. Light and heavy, warm and cold; so much in something one cannot see when he feels them. The intoxicating scent of a powerful alpha and an insane alpha just... right...   

 “Here,” Dion says walking up to him with a blank face in the eyes of anyone who didn’t know the alpha, Edward on the other hand, could see the slight slouch of his shoulders, the twitch of his thin lips and the light in those otherwise cold hazel eyes.   

Ritsa jumps from behind screaming from the top of her lungs “AND HERE!”   

Edward snorts because this was his team, his team in the worst of the situations, scenarios and moments of his life; lacking a few others but Ritsa and Dion were the first that then trained the rest who were probably near the border merely waiting for a signal to take actions. “Of course, you couldn’t be more obvious”   

“Of course, I can!” She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and proceeding to push all her weight on him resulting on both falling on the dusty floor “My little prince, is good to see you!”   

 Dion sighed rolling his shoulders “You know she can”   

 “Yeah” he gritted feeling the start of a headache considering all the possibilities if anyone was listening. Well other than...   

 “Come on little prince.” she snaps her fingers in front of his face making him lose concentration “You know me better than that, don’t tell you forgot already that time in Creta”   

 “You messed the whole mission” Dion huffs in clear annoyance of the memory. They were spying on an ambassador trafficking organs and children for sale to a mafia lord with enough influence in the Cretan government to ensure said nation would try to protect him at all cost. They succeeded at the cost of Dion breaking an arm which resulted in the alpha grumpily reminding them all why Ritsa shouldn’t be in the skotádi.   

 “Ruined?!” she mocks with an indignant cry jumping to her feet and walking to the alpha’s face “I made it fun”   

 Edward rolls his eyes cleaning some of the dust from his clothes and he tries to ignore the strange looks he gets when he feels the pair of eyes sweep over his attire. He transmuted his clothes to a plain black v-shit, a fit pair of leather pants, a forest green hoodie, and his boots.   

“I will be leaving for central in a few hours, I wanted to blend”     

Ritsa snorts gesturing between herself and the alpha “We are blending”    

Dion frowns ignoring her “Central?”   

“Yes. I have been stuck here by order of the dogs but there is nothing here” he growls “I have waited, listened, searched, but that has only cost me lives and time...” his hands close at his side and there is the shift of the air “and that idiot of Ling, someone said he is in central”   

“To confirm such information, we would need to-”   

Ritsa jabs him on the ribs with a feral grin “We collected hounds on our way here and once we felt you, we released them to look for their master”    

Dion nods slowly “The alpha prince bodyguards.”   

“One thing less then.” he sighs relieved at the news, knowing well Ling would have been anything but happy if they returned to Xing to the news of his dead bodyguards because of false speculations “There are seven Homunculi, each for a sin-”   

 Ritsa interrupted with a big sneer on her face “We can take care of the pest quickly, besides, no one of Amestris knows we are here”   

 “The pest has already done the task they were commanded to do. They are moving everybody to central” he continues ignoring the oh she lets out.   

 Dion takes a step forward, his eyes flashing with pride “We saw our people moving out on our way here. The Rockbells are with them, we will follow you to central my prince”  

 “It would be useful if you had descriptions of these homunculi”  

 Edward hummed because he didn’t know whether it was safe to give this information in the open. Pride, for all he knew, could be at his side this very moment and... would that matter? This was a situation in which both sides knew of the other. Father knows of his presence in Amestris and yet... “You will recognize most of them by their power and the ouroboros tattoo” he hesitates “But there is one you must leave for last, regardless of what happens do not touch the Führer. That one will be mine to kill”  

 “Oh? Is that why we always spoke with the representatives of Amestris, is the Führer a homunculus?” Ritsa smirks.  

 Dion sighs “Understood...” he looks back “and what of the alpha sneaking in the back, do we kill her?”  

 Edward actually hears the sharp intake of air the lieutenant takes, he knew Roy would not remain seated after that little act he played in Grumman’s office, it is only understandable and yet for a small moment he wishes to ignore, pretend it didn’t happen and that the woman would not run to warn Roy of everything he just said. “Just... catch her”  

 Ritsa growls playfully and runs away to a chase as their small audience had taken off the moment, she heard she was discovered.  

 Once alone Dion face twist with concern “What is happening, this is a curious behavior from someone who didn’t like wasting time to rest in the middle of a mission”  

 “I feel stuck. For a moment I thought that the best solution would be to split with Ling, to do the search on my own and keep him away.  Truth indicated I should join the Amestrian dogs and yet it has not been anything but a waste of time and...” he hesitates because after all, he is an Omega and Dion –regardless of how many times he has proven his unwavering loyalty- is his son. A word, a rumor that he has a distraction, a weakness at the reach of their hands.  

 “and there is someone clouding your judgment.” it is a statement because he can feel it and he understands “Would you injure them by doing what you must?”   

“No”  

 “Then let us finish and worry for the things to come later” Dion opens his arms, they embrace him with a love he thought only Alphonse could give and his Omega side swoons making the alpha give a small purr of content.   

“You wait till I am gone to get all amorous with each other” Ritsa mocks throwing a body before them “I feel left out”   

Edward sighs feeling Dion lose his hold somehow reluctant. His eyes focus on the body.  

“She fought?” Dion asks amused with the small cut in Ritsa sleeve and the crazy alpha shrugs.  

“She had a knife, took me by surprise. But I had her submitting like the baby kitten she is” she transmutes her clothes back to normal and grabs the short blond hair by the nape so she can lift her face “We could cut her small sharp claws before they grow”  

At that moment she wakes and tries to fight her way out of the crazy alpha’s hold. Useless. “Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Couldn’t waste the opportunity to get your nose stuck in my business.” he kneels to her level careful of her unrestrained hands, but now that he notices, one is already broken.  

“You-” she cries out in pain and Dion snaps his fingers enclosing the sound in the alley so no one passing by can hear.  

 “tsk. Tsk... little pet, were you not taught manners? You do not speak unless you are asked to” Ritsa taunts tightening her hold on her hair making Edward fear she will tear it off with how much force she is putting on.  

 “Let her go” he orders standing, he has nothing against her and she is not his enemy, merely a woman in love thirsty for doing what she believes right and protecting for those she cares “Just make sure she stays within your hold until all this mess has ended”  

 “Level of hospitality?” Ritsa asks eagerly to at least wring out some entertainment from her new assignment.  

 “Old man Grumman’s level”  

 “Damn that is boring” she snaps kicking Riza on the ribs making the alpha whimper in pain and Edward growls a warning. “Won't happen again” she lifts her hands and Dion sighs.  

“We will take care of her Edward.” he assures lifting Riza of the ground gently “Let us know if you need something else”  

“Just keep your eyes open and kill any homunculi that come in your way” when he sees Ritsa ready to sprint away in search for the homunculi he quickly snarls “only  _if_ they come in your way!” 

 

 

***  

 

 

Arriving in central city for a second time is boring, aside from the fact that Mustang hasn’t dared to mutter a single word aside from a curt “let's go” he is trapped in the silent treatment he doesn’t deserve. Like he cares, he should be angry- correct that. He  _is_ angry. He was spied by a woman who hates his guts the very first moment he took a step in the city or precisely her Colonel. He could damn this whole country and its people, he could easily wait in the outskirts of the Amestrian border for the moment their souls are collected leaving nothing but the remains of another ghost city and kill father the moment he puts a step out. 

It would cost blood and he was sure he would need all his soldiers at the border ready for a war against Father. Ritsa would love it, she would call it fun, he would fight and protect what was left of the world to protect. He could arrive in Amestris to drag Ling out and make sure the idiot understood what a Philosopher stone meant. 

But as much as he wanted to just wait and see it all gone, Amestris held so much, it was the nation where his mother was born into, the nation that held so many of his childhood memories, the nation where Winry lived and for sure his cousin would like to return to this nation once the danger was gone. 

He could bear with it. 

He could bear with the pain as he had done much worse many times before. 

But he couldn’t bear the silence. They were assigned an apartment in the city –one that didn’t belong to Mustang- and as a master with his pet, they were assigned together in the same room and same space and for the first hours, he bears it.  

“Oh, for truth’s sake, could you please spit it out!” he growled banging his hands on the table. 

Mustang blinked and pulled himself straighter than on the train ride. They were alone. Supposedly a subordinate with their superior, but Edward had never adjusted to that thin line of authority between kings, princes, and emperors. Why start now? 

“I do not know what do you speak of Major” 

Golden eyes narrowed and blazed with fury “Like hell you don’t! If you plan on working with me you better speak up your mind this instant”  

There was a frown on his face and his jaw was clenched “That is where you are wrong major. I don’t work with you, you work for me, you work for Amestris and the military. We may have lived together and I might have crossed the professional line for that I apologize and in return I ask that you forget all the liberties I might have granted Major Elric” 

It felt like a slap to his face and he was reminded that he could turn around. Distractions of his omega wishing something he could never have, hoping for nothing but an illusion of something no one could truly give him. 

“Mustang”  

“That would be all major, I will see you in the morning for our meeting in headquarters”  

No time to explain, too prideful to ask for him to understand. 

Pride. Wrath. Envy, so much envy. A sin prohibited by the laws of Truth.  

“Fuck you!”  

 

 

*** 

 

 

Whatever entity took over his body to say those things was gone as soon as Edward stormed off. Anger and confusion filled that void and soon his alpha was reeling over the fact that his mate was angry with him, his mate left him and it was all his fault. But something was wrong, he needed to trust, he wanted to trust. But, how could he? When the kid would only take a second to jump from being his golden sun to a creature he cannot decipher much less understand. 

Grumman is afraid, that is enough to have him alert. 

He is afraid, because for a moment after he gave the order to investigate Edward, he had to close himself in the office so he wouldn’t take the order back.  

He would throw everything away just to remain by his side. That alone is enough to make him know he must step back and return when this obsession has cooled down, he will not court Edward when his mine is a possessive mess willing to kill for the mate he wishes for himself. 

The phone rings startling him out of his thoughts, with a tired body he picks it up to the sound of Falman’s vomit of words. 

“Falman!” He interrupts with a growl “I don’t understand one word you are saying!” 

“F-Forgive me sir. It is lieutenant Hawkeye” 

“What?” last he heard she was going to follow Edward around the city, she was going to report what she found later that day. It was late, too late for his team to keep working in the office when he wasn’t there. 

“She never came back. It has been hours and we went to look for her. Sir, she is missing” 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment or Kudo, love to hear any opinions! If you bookmark don't forget to check for updates next Friday! 
> 
> Give fuel to the fire!


End file.
